Your Eyes
by FuuOosakiTeioh
Summary: ambas se conocian desde antes, se enamoraron, las separaron y ahora el destino las vuelve a juntar, que pasaria si algo fuera distinto? Brittana/Faberry
1. Chapter 1

_**ni Britt ni San me pertencen, mucho menos GLEE, asi que disfruten de esta historia, que tal ve se les haga muy rapida, pero es necesario eso, pues no va a ser muy extenso, espero no me maten por lo poco o mucho que sufriran...**_

_**CAPITULO I**_

Una chica caminaba por las calles de Nueva York, aspirando el ambiente tan denso de estress y todo aquello que representaba esa ciudad, de pronto sintio un gran impacto que la hizo caer hacia atrás

-pero que pu…..-dijo sobandose la cabeza, miro hacia delante y vio a una chica rubia en la misma posicion que ella, pero con gafas, a que loco se le ocurria usar gafas en pleno invierno?, y ni siquiera hacia sol!-que te pasa, fijate por donde caminas!-dijo algo enfadada

-lo siento….aun no me acostumbro del todo-dijo la chica sonriendo

-de que sonries si acabamos de caer-dijo la morena poniendose de pie

-del humor que te jalas-dijo la rubia tratando de ponerse de pie ahí cayo en cuenta la morena de que la chica buscaba algo-joder-dijo en voz baja, la morena la jalo de la mano, poniendole el baston en la otra-gracias-dijo sonriendo-soy Brittany Pierce-

-mucho gusto, soy Santana Lopez-dijo la morena dandole la mano-perdon por lo de…..-

-no te preocupes, yo soy la tonta por no traer a Derek, el siempre me avisa por donde ir, intente salir sola, pero creo que aun no es tiempo-dijo comenzando a caminar con su baston al frente

-no, yo tuve la culpa por venir distraida, es mi primer dia aquí, eh llegado desde Ohio, y no estoy acostumbrada-dijo la morena siguiendola

-asi que de Ohio eh?-dijo sonriendo de medio lado, exactamente en la esquina se detuvo a esperar que se pusiera el rojo

-como es que…..?-

-cuando el destino te juega mal, intentas aprender a ver todo de otro modo-dijo la rubia y comenzo a caminar

-ey!-dijo la morena

-observa el semaforo-dijo la rubia, la morena hizo caso y vio que ya podian pasar, se sorprendio, la rubia tenia algo muy especial, algo que talvez ella podria descubrir

-a donde te diriges?-pregunto la morena caminando a la par de la rubia

-a donde sea-respondio como si fuera logico

-eso no es muy claro-dijo sonriendo

-bueno, sinceramente no se, voy a dar una vuelta, ir al Central Park talvez, y de ahí regresar a casa, sino de seguro mi hermana se muere-dijo riendose de su mismo comentario

-te.…te puedo acompañar?-pregunto nerviosa la latina

-por supuesto, solo si dejas de estar nerviosa, no soy nada diferente a las demas chicas Santana-dijo poniendose frente a frente con la latina-bueno, solo en el hecho de que no estare esta noche en tu cama-dijo soltando una carcajada

-que?….a que te refieres yo no…..-dijo la latina sonrojada

-tranquila, si no fueras gay, no me hubieras seguido hasta aca, ofrecido a llevarme a donde sea que fuera, y aparte lo mas importante, no te hubiera importado lo que me sucediera-dijo la rubia alzando los hombros-no te preocupes, no me molesta, es mas se me hace mas…..interesante-dijo en un tono que para la latina fue mas que provocador-no te quedes ahí parada, vamos-dijo al sentir la ausencia de la latina junto de ella, a lo que la morena solo obedecio caminando a la par de ella

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-asi que vienes de Ohio, tu familia esta alla….y entonces porque estas aca?…..claro, si se puede saber-dijo la rubia, ambas estaban sentadas en la banca del Central Park

-bueeeno, mis padres tu sabes, al enterarse de que era gay, pues se pusieron en mi contra, a mi me importaba poco, pero me decian que era una falta de respeto que metiera a una chava distinta cada noche-dijo alzando los hombros

-asi que eres una chica mala eh?-dijo sonriendo la rubia a pesar de mantener los ojos cerrados, sentia una gran calidez cerca de esa chica

-no, simplemente que no habia encontrado a alguien que me quitara el aliento en el primer instante de conocernos, "_no desde aquel entonces"_, era de salir de fiesta, con mi hermano, y conseguirme a una chava que ni siquiera sabia su nombre y ya, era simplemente disfrutar y ya-dijo la latina viendo fijamente a la rubia, reservandose para si misma aquellas 4 frases(las cursivas)

-y ya llego alguien?-pregunto la rubia aunque sentia que la respuesta no le convendria mucho a ella

-puede ser…..talvez el destino este jugando sus cartas-dijo acercandose a la rubia y le comenzo a quitar las gafas

-ey!-dijo tomandole las manos

-quiero ver a travez de tus ojos-dijo en un susurro la latina, y la rubia alejo sus manos de las manos de la latina. Santana al ver los ojos de la rubia que estaban cerrados sonrio, la rubia abrio los ojos poco a poco, no era que le molestara la luz obviamente, pero no estaba acostumbrada, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, que irradiaban una luz propia, un brillo sin igual, la latina se perdio en ellos era en verdad distinta a las demas-me encantan tus ojos-dijo acercandose a besarla pero justo antes del contacto se corrio para que el beso le diera en la mejilla y jalo a la latina para luego susurrarle al oido

-no es que no te quiera besar, pero te quiero demostrar que no soy tan facil como las demas-dijo para luego ponerse de nuevo las gafas

-ja!-dijo separandose-me va a ser difícil pero lo voy a conseguir, tal vez no esta noche, pero terminaras en mi cama, en mi casa, en MI VIDA-dijo sonriendo remarcando las ultimas dos palabras

-ja!, me gusta tu sentido del humor Santana-dijo recargandose del respaldo de la banca

-pero cuentame de ti-

-contarte de mi…..-dijo suspirando-tengo una hermana, que espero no se gusten cuando se conozcan, si es que la quieres conocer claro….-

-por supuesto-

-bueno, ella se llama Quinn, la cual esta detrás de una chica que se llama Rachel, que me quiere mucho, es mi mejor amiga-dijo sonriendo-mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilistico hace 2 años mas o menos, ellos me sobreprotegian demasiado, pero pues ahora solo quedamos mi hermana y yo-dijo suspirando

-lo siento-dijo la latina

-no te preocupes, lo he superado bastante rapido-dijo sonriendo, nunca dejaba de sonreir

-quieres un helado?, te lo invito-dijo sonriendo mientras se ponia de pie y jalaba de la mano a la rubia, que no se soltaba de ella. Llegaron a la heladeria y fueron a pedir sus helados-de que lo quieres?-dijo la latina

-de oreo con vainilla-dijo la rubia

-me da un helado de oreo con vainilla y otro de frambueza con queso-pidio la morena

-aquí tiene-dijo el señor dandole ambos helados, la rubia tomo uno y la latina el suyo, los pago y fueron a sentarse a una banca, estaban de lo mas divertidas, Santana se sentia tan llena estando junto de ella, le gustaba en verdad, ella le logro quitar el aliento en el momento de toparse frente a frente

-Britt?-se escucho una voz delante de ellas

-Quinn, supongo que vienes con Rachel-dijo sonriendo

-ehm, hola Britt-Britt-dijo la morena acercandose a besar la mejilla de la chica

-hola chicas, ella es Santana-dijo refiriendose a la latina

-hola, mucho gusto-dijo la latina ante la mirada de extrañada de la rubia mayor

-y tu de donde saliste?-pregunto la rubia

-ehm, vengo de Ohio, soy nueva aquí en la ciudad y…..-dijo algo nerviosa

-me importa poco asi vengas de Paris, quiero saber como es que estas con Britt-dijo cruzandose de brazos, esa chica no le caia mal, es mas se sentia algo familiar alrededor de ella

-ehm….-dijo la latina

-ya tranquila Quinnie-dijo Britt sonriendo por lo sobre protectora de su hermana-fue algo muy curioso que te contare despues, por lo pronto sientense a tomar un helado con nosotras-

-por supuesto, yo invito, de que quieren-dijo Santana poniendose de pie

-yo te acompaño-se ofrecio Rachel a acompañarla, para luego irse ambas morenas por un helado

-y bien?, de donde salio?-pregunto la rubia mayor

-ya te dije, fue algo que luego te contare, pero en verdad me gusta Quinnie, y yo a ella, por favor no te molestes, no la trates mal-dijo la rubia quitandose las gafas y abriendo sus ojos azules

-sabes que me encantan tus ojos Britt-Britt, no entiendo porque tienes que usar esas gafas-dijo Quinn-además no trajiste a Derek, sabes que el te ayuda-dijo la rubia

-si, pero queria sentirme un poco mas libre Q-dijo la rubia

-de acuerdo, pero para la otra avisa si vas a volver a salir con la chica esa-dijo refiriendose a Santana

-Santana-

-por eso…..Satán-dijo sonriendo ante el apodo

-no la llames asi Q-

-a ella le gustara, además tengo que asegurarme si va en serio o solo quiere jugar contigo-dijo la mayor

-no, ella va en serio, bueno supongo yo-dijo alzando los hombros

-bueno, primero tendre que asegurarme, nadie va a jugar con mi hermanita-

-gracias Quinnie-dijo tomandola de la mano

::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras entre las dos morenas tambien se llevaba una conversación

-tranquila, Quinnie es bastante sobreprotectora con Britt-Britt, pero es que solo quiere lo mejor para ella-dijo Rachel

-si, pero es que impone miedo-dijo la latina pagando los helados

-por supuesto, pero ella es una persona dulce y amable que sinceramente te gustaria conocer-

-hablas bastante-dijo cerrando un ojo en forma de burla

-uno de mis dones-dijo guiñendole el ojo en señal de complicidad

-claro, Quinn debe saber mas que nadie de eso-dijo sonriendo haciendo sonrojarse a la morena

-no, ella y yo somos solo amigas-

-bueno, pero no puedes negar que ambas se mueren por ser mas que eso-dijo caminando lo mas lento que podia, bueno Rachel hablaba demasiado pero le caia bien

-si bueno, pero vamos despacio viendo como se dan las cosas-dijo sonriendo mientras llegaban a ocupar el lugar, cada quien junto a su rubia

Sin duda Santana no pensaba que su primer dia, es mas, su vida diera un giro tan inesperado en un dia, conocer a quien la hizo olvidar un poco todo, despues de muchas chicas, le robo el pensamiento, en el primer instante, y aun mas saber que esta no era nada igual a las demas, ella era especial, no por el hecho de que era ciega, sino por que ella veia de manera distinta, y podia ver cosas que otros no. Podia imaginarse la vida junto a ella, junto a su futura cuñada, cabia señalar, la novia de su futura cuñada. Jamás se habia puesto a pensar en el futuro junto a una chica, despues de todo, con ninguna de ellas se veia despues de una noche, pero con ella, con Brittany era distinto, podia ver un futuro, un hogar, con niños, con Derek, aunque aun no conocia al canino, con Quinn y Rachel, era una vida tal vez la que se imaginaba, pero queria hacerlo realidad.

Santana Lopez estaba marcada, tenia mucho tiempo que no habia sentido nada parecido, y si…..aunque no quisiera admitirlo, aunque no supiera como decirlo, pero esa chica le robo todo su ser, se pudo encontrar atraves de sus ojos, se pudo ver en ellos y encontrar su lugar…encontrar un hogar para su corazon, supo que ahí era su lugar, que su lugar era junto a Brittany, junto a nadie mas que junto a ella.

_**...**_

_**bueeeno, no soy una Drama Queen, pero aun asi, sufriran un poco no mucho, sin duda una historia muy linda**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Glee no me pertenece…..**_

_**Esta historia, repito, va a ir algo rapida, pero no por eso va a ser del todo corta, espero les guste….**_

_**CAPITULO II**_

Santana abrio los ojos el sol golpeaba sus ojos, se sentia tan bien, habia soñado con la rubia con sus ojos, su piel, su cuerpo, no podia dejar de pensar en ella, hace una semana la habia conocido y ya no podia dejar de pensar en ella. Britt no era como las chicas que han pasado por la cama de Santana, nunca penso encontrarse con el amor asi, penso que se quedaria de cama en cama, o simplemente con una de esas que conocia en los bares, pero encontrar la pureza de la rubia, sinceramente la hizo cambiar de pensar en un instante, hizo que no le importara que en Ohio la catalogaran de zorra por no sentar cabeza, por fin podia decir que no tenia miedo al compromiso, que queria tener la relacion mas seria que cualquier otra. Se puso de pie y marco el teléfono de la casa de Britt, le contesto Quinn

-hola?-

-hola Quinn, que tal?, esta Brittany?-dijo algo nerviosa, aun despues de una semana Quinn seguia dandole miedo

-mmmm…si, esta en su recamara, ahorita le hablo-dijo la rubia mayor tapando la bocina pero aun asi se escucho el grito "Britt, te llama Satán, por teléfono"-bien Santana, puedo saber que se te ofrece-

-quiero saber si ella puede salir a dar una vuelta, tengo la tarde libre, y quiero llevarla a pasear-

-bien, yo supongo que si, pero cuidala Santana, no quiero que nada malo le pase, y no te sobrepases-dijo la rubia sentenciando las reglas-quiero que la trates con respeto, no es como ninguna otra chica, no se que planeas, pero si llegas a lastimarla o algo parecido, no lo contaras, asi que te tengo vigilada, sexy latina-dijo la rubia

-tranquila Quinn-dijo Santana sonriendo-ella es especial, es diferente…..lo creas o no, me veo con ella en un futuro…..juntas, contigo y Rachel, pero….la quiero en serio, te lo demostrare, con ella es distinto, con ella todo es especial-

-eso espero Satán-decia Quinn

-Quinn, ya tranquila-se escucho detrás de la rubia llegando la rubia menor, Quinn le dio el teléfono en la mano-gracias-dijo contestando-puedes irte Quinn-dijo al sentirla cerca de ella, por lo que la mayor se retiro

-hola-dijo la latina con emocion

-disculpa a Quinnie, aun no se acostumbra, nunca conocio a nadie que quisiera estar conmigo-

-me alegra ser la primera-dijo la latina mientras veia atraves del cristal de su habitacion, Santana era una exitosa abogada, sin contar que tenia un club, recien inaugurado, y su propio buffet

-jaja, tal vez la primera ante los ojos de mi hermana-dijo la rubia sonriendo, la latina se quedo pensando, acaso esa chica tan pura y tierna ya no era virgen?-Santy….sigues ahí?-

-si…..lo siento, me distraje en un documento-mintio para no ser tan obvia-por cierto….quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo al rato?-pregunto la latina

-claro-dijo sonriendo la rubia

-paso por ti a las 4:00, te invito a comer y luego nos vamos por ahí-dijo la latina, jamás era de estar con una chica mas de una noche, es mas, despues de unas 4 o 5 horas ya era mucho, entonces se le hacia raro y a la vez se sentia nerviosa al verse en esa situación de ser ella quien hablara a la chica y no la chica a ella

-claro, nos vemos-dijo la rubia

-Britt….-dijo llamando antes de que la chica cortara

-que sucede?-

-te quiero-dijo sonriendo la latina

-y yo a ti Santy-dijo la rubia sonriendo de igual manera para luego colgar

-cuidate Britt-dijo Quinn

-acaso Santana no te da confianza?-pregunto dandose la vuelta, siendo recibida por el pequeño canino, un golden de color café, y de tamaño mediano

-todo lo contrario…..me da la impresión de que se esta enamorando de ti-dijo sonriendo-pero escuchame algo Britt-dijo suspirando-si tu la amas tanto como ella te esta comenzando a amar…..no quiero que esto termine mal, a ella no le importa el hecho de que no puedas ver, se que no te ha querido llevar a su cama, y eso es bueno, pero tambien ten en cuenta que algun dia va a querer saber el hecho de que estas aquí…asi-dijo referiendose a la ceguera-seras capaz de decirle el porque estas asi?-pregunto cruzando los brazos

-yo sabre….yo sabre si le dire…..y cuando se lo dire-dijo la rubia suspirando

-piensalo Britt….crees que aun despues de eso…..quiera seguir?-pregunto la rubia-ella me juro que iba en serio contigo….que ve un futuro a tu lado…..pero aun despues de eso….podra seguir?-

-no quiero pensar en eso Quinn, no quiero pensar, solo quiero sentir…..sentir lo mucho que no he sentido y ella me hace sentir-

-Britt…..creeme que me hace feliz que ella te haga feliz, pero te quiero proteger, y a ella tambien, me cae bien se ve que te quiere-dijo la rubia mayor-pero asegurate de que esto vaya bien, séle sincera desde un principio, antes de que todo este echado por la borda y no puedas hacer nada-dijo Quinn

-de acuerdo, le dire todo al rato…mejor ahora, antes de que terminemos peor-dijo la rubia menor suspirando

-te voy a apoyar en todo Britt, pero por favor no quiero que sufras, ni que la latina sexy sufra-dijo riendose, contagiando a la menor

Pasaron las horas, la rubia se la paso todo ese tiempo pensando en que hacer, como y donde decirle…..no queria perderla sin duda, pero si el hecho de que supiera la verdad la alejaba de ella, no podia hacer nada, dio un suspiro preparandose para lo que venia, estaba en su cuarto, sentada en su cama, se recosto y metio una de sus manos debajo de su playera sintiendo una gran cicatriz en su abdomen(que estaba bastante bien formado), la rozo con cuidado, recordando algunas cosas que no queria recordar, al menos no en ese momento

-_flash back-_

_-ey Brittany-dijo un tipo detrás de ella. Se veia en un gran espejo, con un borde blanco. El tipo se acerco a ella y la comenzo a acariciar con mucho deseo, la paro de un jalon y la comenzo a besar, ella no podia hacer nada mas que dejarse tocar por aquel idiota_

_:::::::::::::::::::_

_-Fabray!, no te atrevas!-gritaba el hombre_

_-callate idiota!, me das a Brittany o te mueres!-grito la chica rubia apuntandolo con la pistola_

_-calmate, ella no se va a ir-dijo el hombre-es la mejor de todas mis niñas…..la que mas me da ganancias, sin contar que baila muy caliente-_

_-me la das maldito bastardo o te vuelo los sesos en este instante-dijo la rubia poniendole la pistolas en la cabeza_

_-no te la llevaras!-dijo tratando de golpearla, pero Quinn le dio un disparo en la pierna, y otro en el brazo, Quinn salio de ahí y comenzo a dispararle a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente. Llego a una habitacion, ahí estaba Brittany con ese tipo, el estaba encima de ella desnudos, era una imagen la cual Quinn no quizo grabar en su mente, se lo quito de encima y le dio un disparo, jalo a Britt y se la llevo de la mano, subieron al auto de la rubia y arrancaron a toda velocidad, pero una camioneta se les atravesó, haciendo que su auto diera una voltereta completa, el cristal del parabrisas se destrozo, la rubia menor tenia los ojos sangrando y una gran herida en medio del abdomen, mientras la mayor tenia sus brazos cortados y las piernas igual, sin duda quedarian algunas cicatrices en su cuerpo, pero eso no importaba, su hermana era lo que preocupaba, al verla se quedo en shock, verle las manos llenas de sangre y ver que provenia de sus ojos y de su abdomen la dejo desorbitada, se bajo del auto como pudo y tomo a Britt en brazos, escucho pasos que venian por ellas, sabia que en cualquier momento las atraparian, pero queria luchar por ella y por Britt, cada vez estaban mas cerca, de pronto escucho un auto, y luego unos disparos, volteo a ver de donde provenia, y vio a Rachel y sintio que algo le volvia al cuerpo, Rachel bajo del auto y comenzo a dispararle a todos, con sus dos pistolas, mientras Quinn subia a Britt, regreso al auto y manejo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el hospital…_

-ey Britt-dijo la rubia mayor entrando a verla- te he estado llamando-

-lo siento…estaba pensando-dijo poniendose de pie

-te venia a decir que Santana te vino a buscar, esta esperandote abajo-dijo la rubia mayor abrazando a la menor-recordando cosas que no querias?-la rubia menor solo asintio-no te preocupes, no pìenses en eso-dijo la rubia mayor mientras caminaban hacia la sala

Brittany llevaba un vestido corto, color rosa con negro, con botones en la parte de enfrente, con unos zapatos de piso, color rosa tambien iba super sexy y a la vez el rosa le daba cierta ternura de niña pequeña, Santana se quedo sin palabras, solo la vio con tanto amor que la misma Quinn sonrio

-vamos Lopez deja de babear-dijo la mayor

-ehm…..-dijo la latina aclarando su garganta-Fabray-dijo como saludo-porque Fabray?, siempre he tenido esa duda-dijo pensando

-bueno, el Fabray es de mi padre y Pierce de mi madre-dijo la menor-somos Pierce Fabray, pero cada quien usa el que quiere-dijo sonriendo

-jaja, bueno, algun dia conoceran a mi hermano Noah….o Puckerman como le gusta que le digan, pero eso sera cuando venga de Ohio-dijo la latina

-de acuerdo-dijo Quinn

-pero cuidado porque es un zorro, y como eres de sus gustos-dijo refiriendose a Quinn-capaz y hasta te hace un hijo-dijo guiñendole el ojo

-jaja, no se le puede hacer realidad-dijo sonriendo la mayor

-bueno….regreso en un rato-dijo la menor caminando con su baston, la latina la tomo de la mano y esta se abrazo del brazo de la latina, Quinn le lanzo una chamarra a la latina para la rubia menor y la morena se la llevo en la mano, la rubia se asomo por la ventana, y vio como Santana le abria la puerta de su auto a la rubia y luego ella subia del otro lado.

La latina tuvo que comprar un auto llegando ahí, pues no podia andar a pie todo el tiempo, despues de la gran inauguración de su club, el cual administraba Mercedes su mejor amiga y la cual tenia su propia agencia de diseñadores de moda junto con su mejor amigo gay, Kurt que estaba casado con Blaine y tenia un hermanastro que se llamaba Finn, que tenia un amigo asiatico, Mike que estaba con una linda chica llamada Marissa y tenia una hermana llamada Tina que estaba casada con un chico de silla de ruedas, Artie. Tambien estaba Will que era como un padre para todos ellos, pues siempre los apoyaba en todo, tenia un club de canto, junto con su esposa Emma.

Santana manejaba, pero veia a Britt de reojo, sentia que algo la preocupaba, pero no sabia que era

-sucede algo Britt?-pregunto preocupada la latina

-no, solo pienso-dijo la rubia

-y en que piensas?….si se puede saber, claro esta-

-mmm…..en unas cosas que te voy a contar, no te preocupes que lo vas a saber…y ahí voy a ver si en verdad esto podria ser serio-dijo la rubia cerrando los ojos, la latina suspiro, que tanto pasaria por aquella cabezita?

·····························

**_el que viene sera...taaaan tierno que lo ame, aunque no se...ver esa faceta de San que solo Britt la hace mostrar, jaja ya aparecera Noah y Lauren_**


	3. Chapter 3

Ambas chicas caminaban de la mano, una junto a la otra por el Central Park, conociendolo como lo conocia la rubia no habia problema por donde caminar, es mas, parecia que era ella quien llevaba el control, la rubia pensaba en como hacerlo, como decirle a la persona de quien se habia enamorado, hace años cabe señalar, todo su pasado, mientras que la morena solo disfrutaba de la compañía de la rubia, y aun seguia pensando que tenia esa chica para traerla totalmente perdida, era ese sentimiento dentro de ella, que le decia que la necesitaba, era una chica unica, era como si esos sentimientos llevaran mucho tiempo en su corazon, que ya se sentia tan familiar.

-San…..-dijo apenas en un susurro la pequeña rubia

-que sucede Britt-Britt?-pregunto la latina deteniendose para ver a la rubia

-podemos ir a casa?-

-ya te cansaste?-pregunto la latina, era comprensible si era asi, pues llevaban caminando mas de 3 horas

-no mucho, pero necesito hablar contigo-dijo la rubia un poco resignada

-OK, si estuvieramos saliendo eso me preocuparia-dijo la morena jugando un poco logrando hacer reir a la rubia

-no, pero podria definir de una vez por todas lo que sientes y buscas de mi-dijo sonriendo de medio lado la rubia, eso preocupo en cierto modo a Santana pero confiaria en Britt, además ella sabia que la queria….porque la queria no?, esa pregunta se hizo la morena y tomo de la mano para regresar hacia donde estaba su auto

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al llegar a su casa, la latina se bajo del auto y ayudo a la rubia a bajar del mismo para luego dirigirse hacia adentro de la casa Pierce, se veia obscura, señal de que Quinn no estaba y de seguro habria salido con Rachel.

-oye Britt, creo que Quinn no esta-aviso la latina al llegar al frente de la puerta, la rubia saco su llave y se la dio a la morena para que esta abriera, asi ambas entraron y dejaron sus chamarras en el mueble-nos quedamos aquí, o te llevo a tu habitacion-

-vamos a mi habitacion-dijo la rubia, la latina solo obedecio y subieron hacia la habitacion

Al entrar, la latina vio la habitacion de la rubia bastante ordenada, como si lo hubiera arreglado todo para que ella viera lo linda que era, OK, no era la primera vez que entraba, pero, algo en el ambiente se veia distinto

-ven Santy, sientate conmigo-dijo la rubia llamando a la latina junto a ella, en la cama, y la morena solo se sento junto de ella-yo…..te quiero, eso debes saberlo, y por lo mismo que te quiero, voy a decirte el porque yo estoy ciega, y como es que todo sucedió, solo te advierto que me siento sucia desde que paso todo aquello, si quieres saberlo, puedes quedarte, y si no puedes irte y no buscarme nunca mas-dijo la rubia mientras mantenia sus ojos cerrados, Santana sintio como su corazon se acelero, queria saberlo, tenia miedo, eso sin duda, pero iba a ser fuerte para lo que viniera, queria en serio a la rubia

-te escucho-dijo para que la rubia continuara

-bueno….-dijo la rubia suspirando para luego, comenzar a narrar su historia-cuando yo iba en doceavo grado, vivia en Ohio-al decir eso la latina volteo a verla, por primera vez la vio con mas detenimiento, claro, esa chica era aquella que…..

-dios-dijo en un susurro

-buena memoria Santana-dijo la rubia sonriendo de medio lado

-dios-dijo acercándose a la rubia-Britt….como no me di cuenta….-

-ey, tranquila si?-dijo tomandola de las manos

-Quinn…..Lucy, ella…me recuerda?-pregunto la latina-tu como…?-

-jaja, pues no lo se, no me ha dicho nada, y la unica Santana Lopez que conozco de todo Ohio eres tu-

-pero….-dijo aun anonadada-tu, ellos…..malditos perros-dijo a la nada-pense que….-

-tranquila, que yo te voy a seguir contando ya que recordaste va a ser mas facil-dijo para luego continuar-como ya sabes yo iba en el WMHS, ahí conoci a una linda chica latina que era la capitana de las Cheerios, aunque ella y yo nunca nos llevamos del todo bien, siempre me gusto, ella obviamente no lo sabia, pero justo cuando ya le comenzaba a hablar y comenzabamos a convivir, mi familia recibio una amenaza, les dijeron que los tenian en la mira, y que debian cuidarse, ninguno de mis padres era muy interesado en ese tipo de cosas deshecharon esas amenazas y siguieron como si nada, normalmente Quinn y yo, en aquel entonces Lucy y Susan Pierce Fabray, nos ibamos juntas a la escuela, eramos inseparables, de seguro si alguna vez me viste, ella estaba conmigo, un dia, ni siquiera me acuerdo la razon por la que Quinn no iba conmigo de regreso a casa, una camioneta iba junto a mi, yo no le hice caso, pero de pronto se detuvo, y de ella se bajo un hombre, que me puso algo sobre la boca y de ahí no supe que paso, hasta que desperte en un lugar obscuro, me levante y estaba vestida, literal como una prostituta, una minifalda, tacones, hombliguera y todo eso, no sabia ni donde estaba, un tipo entro y me pregunto si estaba lista, yo no sabia que responder, quise escapar pero me dio un golpe, y me llevo a una recamara super arreglada, me dijo que tenia que hacerle caso a todo lo que el hombre que iba a entrar me dijera, yo no entendia nada, entro un tipo y…..-dijo tratando de controlar las lagrimas que recorrian su rostro-me dijo que me desvistiera, yo no entendia muy bien todo aquello, pero obedeci, y comenzo a besarme….a tocarme, en cierto punto, y aunque no quiera aceptarlo, aquella chica latina que tanto me gustaba, era en lo unico que pensaba al sentir a los tipos encima de mi, sin poder hacer nada, tuve que hacerle caso a cada uno de ellos, tuve que pasar ahí todos y cada uno de mis dias, alrededor de 3 años, la verdad no sabia ni en que dia estaba. Despues de estar ya asqueada de todo eso, un dia de la nada, llego mi hermana, obvio yo estaba con un tipo asqueroso, y ella llego y lo mato, como habia aprendido a usar una pistola?, eso ni yo lo se, pues a ella le daba miedo todo eso, pero salimos corriendo hacia su auto, y subimos a el, pero una camioneta de esos tipos se atraveso y nos hizo volcarnos, en ese momento yo senti, que mis ojos me sangraban y me dolian mucho, y mi estomago tambien me dolia, luego senti que ella me cargo, yo no me sentia bien, estaba empapada en sangre, y se escuchaban muchos pasos, escuche mas disparos y otro auto, y despues escuche la voz de Rach….Barbara-dijo diciendo el segundo nombre de la morena, Santana recordo aquellos nombres-y despues nada, hasta despues de muchos dias me desperte, pero no veia nada, solo escuchaba a mi alrededor, a mis padres, a Quinn y a Rachel, y a los doctores. Mis padres pagaron para que me operaran, a ver si se podia hacer algo, pero no pudieron, pagaron a un amigo suyo, un cirujano plastico, el mejor de Seattle, para que me reconstruyeran los ojos, o lo que quedaban de ellos, y pues luego del accidente de mis padres, en el que murieron, Quinn y yo decidimos llamarnos por nuestros otros nombres y nos mudamos para aca, luego Rachel se vino tambien con nosotras, y aunque ella y mi hermana aun no quieran tener nada serio, ambas saben el porque estan juntas, Rachel ama a Quinn pero mi hermana es muy orgullosa como para aceptar que ella tambien ama a Rach-dijo terminando su relato

-yo…..recuerdo, las recuerdo…..a las tres, un dia llegaron tu hermana y tus padres a la escuela, todos se extrañaron de no verte, y preguntaron si no sabiamos algo de ti, yo me preocupe, te conocia Britt…..te conoci como Susan, no has cambiado nada, como no me di cuenta antes….luego de las tantas peticiones de dinero, el cual tus padres dieron, todo mundo sabia que estabas secuestrada, y Bárbara y Lucy se salieron de la escuela, lo ultimo que supe, fue que tu hermana se metio a no se que cosa para aprender a usar armas y todo eso, y Barbara entro con ella, supongo que para tratar de sacarte de ahí-dijo Santana viendo sorprendida a la rubia-Susan….Britt, pense que te habrian matado o algo asi-dijo la morena, no sabia ni que hacer, encontrar a su primer amor, del cual ya no se pudo recomponer, y por el cual, al verlo perdido, se perdio a si misma-yo…..te queria Britt…te queria como Susan, aunque no nos conocieramos bien, me gustabas mucho…..nunca quise a nadie como a ti, y al no tenerte, y no poder hacer nada para que no te lastimaran, me sentia tan idiota, Britt justo cuando te comenzaba a tener cerca te perdi, despues de Susan Pierce, no habia Santana Lopez-dijo tomandola de las manos-no se que hacer…..no se que decir, pense nunca volver a verte, pero ahora….estas aquí, Lucy esta aquí, Barbara tambien, y no se que hacer Britt….me siento confundida, no por ti, ni por lo que te paso, sino porque no se como ayudarte-dijo abrazandola Britt se solto a llorar entre los brazos de aquella chica que tanto quizo todo ese tiempo, y con quien hoy se volvia a reencontrar

-vete-susurro la rubia, la morena se sorprendio-vete Santana!, quiero estar sola….necesito pensar, y te aseguro que tu tambien lo necesitas-dijo separandose, la latina se puso de pie, se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla, para luego dirigirse a la salida

-regresare-aseguro la morena para luego salir de ahí, en cuanto cerro la puerta de la habitacion de la rubia se echo a correr para abajo, hacia su auto, y manejo a donde sea que la llevara su mente en ese momento. La rubia escucho perfectamente como la morena salio corriendo, ella solo abrazo sus piernas y comenzo a llorar sola, solo necesitaba esperar a que la morena regresara o se alejara

:::::::::::::::::::::

Quinn y Rachel llegaron a la casa de la rubia, ellas salian como amigas, esperando que el tiempo definiera si podian ser mas que amigas o mas bien hermanas, se sorprendieron al ver que estaban las luces prendidas, entraron y se dirigieron a la sala, Rachel tomo las chamarras que estaban encima de los muebles, sin duda la rosada era de Britt, pero la de cuero negra…..

-tipico de Santana-dijo Quinn viendo la chamarra que tenia Rachel, pues desde hacia años, la latina no dejaba sus inseparables chamarras de cuero

-eso quiere decir que….-dijo Rachel viendo a Quinn que antes de terminar esa frase ya iba hacia las escaleras seguida de la morena, al llegar vieron que habia luz adentro-al menos no creo que esten haciendo nada pervertido-dijo sonriendo

-no me preocupa eso, creo que al fin de cuentas eso seria mejor que si Britt esta sola-dijo abriendo la puerta, se encontraron a Santana, incada junto a la cama de la rubia que estaba profundamente dormida, la latina estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, sosteniendo la mano de Brittany viendola fijamente y mientras las lagrimas seguian recorriendo su rostro, se veia que tambien Britt habia llorado, pues se le veian los ojos hinchados. En verdad la cara de Santana se veia complicada y medio desorbitada, incluso un poco…..

-Santana-dijo Quinn llamando la atencion de la latina que se puso de pie y se fue de lado, tratando de caminar-estas ebria?-pregunto entre sorprendida, enojada y comprensiva

-no…..si, mas o menos-dijo viendola-lo suficiente como para llegar aquí en auto y no chocar-dijo sonriendo

-te conto todo cierto?-dijo la rubia y la latina solo asintio-no la dejaste sola-

-no podria, a pesar de que me corrio….y no sabia a donde ir-dio un suspiro-le hable a mi hermano y me dijo que no fuera estupida, que no perdiera lo que tanto tiempo busque bla bla bla, pues regrese despues de hablar con el y convencerlo de que viniera con todo y su novia, y llegue y ella estaba dormida….-dijo volteando a ver a la rubia-porque no me dijeron nada?-pregunto a ambas chicas

-porque no nos correspondia-dijo Quinn

-además la que tenia que hablar sobre todo esto, es ella, no podiamos decirtelo sin su permiso-dijo Rachel

-Lucy….Barbara…..porque no me pidieron ayuda, porque no me avisaron nada?-pregunto de nuevo con esa amenaza de lagrimas al decir esos nombres

-Santana, no estaba en nuestras manos, era de vida o muerte y sin mucha ayuda de nuestros padres, era peor-dijo la rubia

-Quinn?-pregunto la que estaba dormida

-que sucede Britt?-

-Santana esta aquí cierto?-pregunto la rubia

-aquí estoy Britt….volvi-dijo la latina, Rach jalo a Quinn de la mano y esta entendio, asi que despues de darle una palmada en la espalda a la latina, salieron dandoles privacidad

La morena cerro la puerta y acerco a Britt, se sento a su lado, la rubia la busco con sus manos, las cuales se entrelazaron al estar en contacto

-estoy contigo Britt-dijo la latina-no se que hacer…..me duele toda esa mierda que viviste…..pero no te pienso dejar sola…..no pienso perderte ahora que te tengo cerca-

-San…sabes que esto sera difícil…..tal vez algun dia, como es comun, quieras llegar mas alla conmigo…..y yo no pueda….el pensar en ti en esos tiempos me ayudaban a seguir, pero ahora….aunque eres tu, puede que no me pueda entregar del todo a ti, no de la noche a la mañana, y tal vez tu te aburras y te alejes de mi, por el simple hecho de ser yo…Britt que es una aburrida o como le quieras llamar…..San….yo….-pero antes de que siguiera diciendo todo eso, la latina se acerco y la beso…..fue un beso magico, el hecho de no haberse besado hasta ese instante, y recordar quienes eran. En ese momento eran Susan y Santana, Brittany y Santana, era sus antiguos yo, dentro de sus presentes yo, que se encontraban por primera vez. Un amor que venia de tiempo atrás al presente, un amor que no se destruyo aun al pasar el tiempo, ambas cambiaron, para bien o para mal, eran personas distintas…..pero para ambas, la otra siempre prevalecio en su mente y en su corazon. Santana recosto con cuidado a Britt en la cama y se puso sobre ella, la rubia comenzo a ponerse nerviosa y a temblar, varios recuerdos venian en ese instante, cosas que no queria recordar, no ahora, la latina lo noto y se separo un poco, lo suficiente para controlar sus respiraciones

-no te voy a presionar….iremos a tu ritmo, caminando juntas….te prometo ser fuerte….por ti y por mi….por ambas, para poder llegar a el futuro que quiero junto a ti….y no pienso aburrirme de ti, nunca entiendes?-dijo volviendo a besarla-me basta con esto-dijo besandola de nuevo-me basta con poder besarte-dijo volviendola a besar, la rubia solo sonreia ante cada beso, esos besos borraban todos los otros que alguna vez le dieron sin su permiso

-gracias-dijo la rubia posando sus manos en la cintura de la latina que se apoyaba con ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de la rubia para no poner todo su peso sobre ella-si Quinn nos viera en este momento te mataria-dijo bromeando

-moriria si fuera posible, porque esto vale la pena-dijo besandola de nuevo y luego la rubia la abrazo con mas fuerza, a lo que la latina la rodeo del cuello-quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto viendo a Britt que solo sonrio

-por supuesto-dijo la rubia ganandose otro beso-me encanta esto….pero en algun momento necesitamos respirar-

-lo se-dijo algo fastidiada la latina, en ese momento maldecia a sus benditos pulmones por necesitar oxigeno. Aun no entendia como esa chica, con simples besos la hacian sentir mucho mas que todas con las que estuvo y tuvo sexo con ellas

-ven aquí-dijo jalandola para abrazarla, la latina solo se acomodo contra su cuello, como deseaba que todo eso fuera solo una ilusion, o una pesadilla, que Britt y ella nunca se hubieran separado, que seguian siendo Susan y Santana juntas en el McKinley y que ya eran novias, pero que podia hacer, el destino era un juego de azar, y si a ella les toco eso, aceptaria el reto y seria fuerte por ambas, porque sabia que si ella se quebrantaba la rubia iba a caer y mas fuerte que ella, no podia dejarla caer, no la iba a dejar caer por nada del mundo-te amo….te amo desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo la rubia suspirando

-y yo a ti-dijo besandola de nuevo-te cantare algo solo para ti-dijo la latina, y la rubia asintio

Quizás te puedas preguntar

Que le hace falta a esta noche blanca

A nuestras vidas que ya han vivido tanto

Que han visto mil colores

De sabanas de seda

Comenzo cantando la morena como si de un susurro se tratara

Y cuando llueve te gusta caminar

Vas abrazándome

Sin prisa aunque te mojes

Amor mío

Lo nuestro es como es

Es toda una aventura

No le hace falta nada

Y estoy aquí…

Canto esta vez sintiendo a la rubia relajarse y acomodarse para abrazarla mejor

Tan enamorada de ti

Que la noche dura un poco más

El grito de una ciudad

Que ve en nuestras caras la humedad

Y te hare compañía más allá de la vida

Yo te juro que arriba te amare más

Tan enamoradas que así

La noche dura un poco más

La mañana nos traerá

Un canto nuevo de pájaros alegres

Amor mío

Así es la vida juntas

Dos locas de repente

Sonriéndole a la gente que nos ve pasar

Brittany solo sonrio, como deseaba ver a esa chica, que habia cambiado, lo sabia, que era toda una mujer, tambien lo sabia, pero queria verla, queria ver a la Santana que tanto deseaba

Tan enamorada que así

La noche dura un poco más

Viajar a tu lado en el tren

Un sueño difícil de creer

Poco a poco el abrazo

Boca a boca despacio

Aliento y suspiros tibios anochecer

Tan enamoradas que así

La noche dura un poco más

Viajar a tu lado en el tren

Un sueño difícil de creer….

Termino de cantar la morena, y vio como Britt abria sus ojos, señal de que no se habia dormido

-quiero enseñarte a ver mas alla de lo visual-dijo la rubia sentandose en posicion de flor de loto, y la latina la imito-cierra los ojos-dijo la rubia

-pero….-dijo la latina, en cierto modo le daba miedo no ver a su alrededor, no porque desconfiara de la rubia, eso nunca, pero no sabria que hacer al caminar sin ver, o cosas asi, tal vez la rubia queria enseñarle a ver las cosas a su modo, asi que no se nego mas y cerro los ojos-esta bien-dijo cerrando los ojos tranquilamente

-bien-dijo la rubia tomando una de sus manos y poniendola en su rostro-toca cada una de mis facciones, como si quisieras grabarlas para siempre, intenta ver mas alla de lo que tus ojos ven en mi-dijo para ella posar sus manos en el rostro de la latina, en cierto punto la morena era la que mas nerviosa estaba, comenzando a acariciar despacio sus mejillas, recorriendo sus ojos, cada una de sus facciones estaban siendo exploradas por las manos de la latina que no dejaba el nerviosismo. Mientras que la rubia comenzaba a acariciar la boca, la barbilla y las mejillas de la morena, lentamente y sin prisa, queriendo hacerse una imagen, de pronto comenzó a parecer esa imagen que tanto anhelaba, sentia cada faccion y eso hacia que la imagen fuera tomando mas forma, la latina ya se sentia mas segura, tambien en su mente se hacia la imagen de Britt, podia imaginarsela frente a ella, sin necesidad de verla, eso era magico y algo que jamás habia experimentado en toda su vida, ver a alguien mas alla de lo que veia con los ojos abiertos, mas alla de lo fisico, mas alla de todo, sentia que eso era hacer el amor con Britt, el simple hecho de poder verla, de poder verse mas alla de cualquier cosa, aunque no haya tenido intimidad con ella, eso iba mas alla de todo lo carnal

-siento que estoy haciendo el amor contigo en este mismo instante-dijo la latina aun sin abrir sus ojos, le gustaba todo eso, esas sensaciones nuevas, que Britt le brindaba

-ya somos dos-dijo sonriendo la rubia-ven-dijo jalandola-sin abrir los ojos-advirtió a lo que la latina solo obedecio y la rubia la jalo fuera de la cama. La rubia se posiciono detrás de la morena-confia en mi, que no te dejare caer nunca-le susurro al oido, por lo que la latina solo sonrio y afirmo con un "si" susurrado, la rubia la tomo con su mano derecha por la cintura y la otra la entrelazo con la de la latina y comenzo a caminar, la latina se sentia insegura de no ver por donde caminaba, y a la vez se sentia mas segura que nunca, por el simple hecho de tener a la rubia detrás suyo, protegiendola. La rubia caminaba sincronizadamente con la latina, comenzo a llevarla por todo su cuarto y especificandole cada lugar-este es mi ropero, aquí tengo mi ropa, zapatos y todo eso-dijo para luego jalarla hacia los demas lugares-este es mi buro-dijo jalando unas fotos-aquí estoy con Quinn y aca con ella y Rachel-dijo tomando algunas fotos, despues la llevo a la ventana, la abrio y la latina sintio el fresco viento, salieron al balcon-es mi parte favorita, siempre vengo aquí para pensar-dijo la rubia sonriendo, en ese momento la latina pudo jurar que sintio a la rubia sonreir, es mas, detectaba su esencia junto a ella, asi era como Britt veia todo?, porque para ella era magico compartir aquello con ella

-vamos adentro Santy-dijo jalandola hacia la cama, la latina seguia con los ojos cerrados, ya muy relajada, tocaron a la puerta, lo que hizo que se rompiera esa burbuja en la que estaban en ese instante, la latina abrio los ojos, y se dirigio hacia alla, no sin antes acostar un momento a su rubia

-ey Satán-dijo la rubia mayor recargandose del umbral viendo hacia adentro, encontrandose a Britt en la cama y volteo a ver a la latina-que estaban haciendo?-pregunto con una ceja alzada

-haciendo el amor-dijo la morena sonriendo

-con ropa?-pregunto aun sin cambiar su expresion

-para hacer el amor no importa si tienes ropa o no-dijo la latina sonriendo

-claro-dijo la rubia-el punto es que Rach y yo saldremos a cenar y queremos ver si quieren ir con nosotras-

-pues-dijo viendo hacia Britt

-si vamos-dijo la rubia poniendose de pie y caminando hacia Santana que la tomo de la mano-vamos-

-si vamonos….CUÑADITA-dijo la latina echandole el brazo en los hombros a Quinn sin soltar a su rubia

-en serio?…..y es formal o…..-dijo algo vacilante hacia la latina

-mas formal que nada-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-me alegro, hay que decirle a Rach-dijo dando pequeños saltitos

-lo bueno es que eres la mayor-dijo la rubia menor

-bueno, bueno, menos platica y mas accion-dijo caminado mas rapido hacia la sala, donde se encontraba Rachel-ey, aceptaron-dijo avisando a la pequeña diva delante de ellas-y que crees…..ya tengo cuñada!-dijo echandole ahora ella el brazo a la latina

-que bien!-dijo Rach uniendose al abrazo cuadruple

-a ver para cuando yo tengo a mi cuñada-dijo la rubia menor haciendo sonrojar a ambas chicas

-jaja, tenemos mi amor, tenemos-dijo Santana siguiendole el juego a su chica, poco tiempo despues todas estaban listas para salir juntas esa noche, la primera de muchas que tendrian asi, en familia


	4. Chapter 4

_**NI Britt NI San, NI las faberrys NI mucho menos Glee me pertenece**_

_**······························**_

Un nuevo dia, desde hace dias todo se sentia tan bien, tan comodo, parecia que todo tomaba un rumbo mejor, para ambas, el hecho de simplemente tenerse cerca era algo que agradecian de sobre manera, por fin despues de tanto tiempo, podian estar juntas y sin miedo alguno. Sin embargo la latina se sentia mal por su novia, pues si bien sabia que la amaba, el hecho de que esta no la pudiera ver, y sabiendo que la rubia aun estaba deprimida por eso, la ponia a pensar pues no sabia que hacer, su padre tenia poder, y sabia que si iban a Ohio podria decirle que la ayudara, pero tambien sabia que corria el riesgo de que dañara con sus palabras a la rubia y eso no lo permitiria, tambien estaba su hermano, Puck, habia llegado desde hace alrededor de una semana a visitarla, con todo y su novia, Lauren, o como ella le decia Zizes.

-ey-dijo el chico llegando a la cocina en donde estaba la latina, iba de la mano de su novia

-ey Noah, Zizes-dijo en tono de saludo

-iras a ver a tu novia?-pregunto el chico aceptando el desayuno que le proporcionaba su hermana

-si, saldremos a dar un paseo con su hermana, quieren ir?, o tienen algo mejor que hacer-dijo la latina mientras comenzaba a comer

-no, asi que si queremos ir con ustedes-dijo Zizes, si bien la relacion que tenia con la latina no era la mejor, incluso llegaron a pelear en su estancia en Ohio, despues de eso empezaron a tolerarse mas

-OK, los espero-dijo mientras recogia los trastes y los chicos se ponian de pie para ir a cambiarse

··························

-voy!-se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta, al abrirse, se dejo ver a una rubia de ojos esmeralda-hola chicos!-dijo sonriendo dandoles permiso de entrar

-hola Quinn-dijeron al unisono los tres chicos

-Britt esta con Rach en su cuarto-dijo sonriendo-ponganse comodos, mientras voy por ellas-

-no, yo voy-dijo Santana guiñendole el ojo por lo que la rubia de ojos esmeralda asentia, y la latina caminaba hacia el cuarto de su rubia, subio las escaleras con una gran sonrisa, la veria y eso le causaba ese efecto, toco la puerta esperando respuesta

-adelante-dijeron dos voces al unisono desde el interior dando a entender que podia pasar

-hola-dijo sonriendo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

-hola-dijeron ambas chicas, estas estaban sentadas en la cama de Britt, una frente a la otra, Rachel dando la espalda hacia la puerta, mientras la rubia estaba recargada de la cabecera de su cama

-hola hermosa-dijo la latina casi en un susurro, acercandose a besar a su novia, para luego sentarse junto a ella, y abrazandola, mientras esta se le recargaba, uniendo sus cabezas, mientras la judia sonreia al ver a sus amigas asi-y que hacian?-pregunto, entrelazando su mano derecha con la derecha de Britt, haciendo que su palma quedara pegada al torso de la rubia

-hablando de Quinn y Rach-dijo inocentemente la rubia tierna, haciendo que Rachel se sonrojara, y Santana soltara una pequeña carcajada-que?-pregunto por la reaccion de la latina

-nada amor, pero la enana judia sexy de aquí, se sonrojo-dijo soltando otra pequeña carcajada-porque no simplemente andan y ya?, o que nunca han hablado de lo que sienten?-pregunto alzando una ceja la latina

-lo que tu no sabes-comenzo Britt-es que ellas estuvieron a punto de andar-dijo sonriendo

-en serio?-dijo la otra chica sorprendida ante aquello

-fue antes de….-dijo viendo a Britt

-antes de que pasara todo esto, aun estabamos en Ohio-dijo negando con la cabeza

-wow, eso no me lo esperaba-

-igual no sabia que se querian taaaanto si no hubiera ayudado-dijo sonriendo la ojiazul

-lo nosotras es muy complicado, asi que no hay mucho que hacer-dijo con un suspiro de resignacion la judia

-pues no tienes porque pensarle tanto Rach-dijo de nuevo la latina-deberias intentarlo, besala!, cometela! Y veras que no te podra decir que no-dijo la morena sonriendo

-Santana, esto no me corresponde a mi pero…..-dijo poniendose completamente roja la judia acercandose mas a las chicas-Q y yo…..somos vírgenes-dijo desviando la mirada, hacia otro lado, lejos de los ojos de la latina, que se atraganto con su propia saliva

-es….es en serio-dijo tratando de controlar su ataque de tos, lograndolo despues de unos segundos

-si…..muy en serio-dijo viendo con cara de "no diras nada"

-OK, ehm…..-salvada por la campana, pues Quinn entro

-vamos chicas, que el hermano de San ya esta impaciente por ver Central Park y demas-aviso la rubia, las demas se pusieron de pie, para poder irse

································

-wow, es genial-decia el del mohicano viendo a su alrededor, el iba de la mano de su novia, Britt de la mano de Santana, y Rachel tomo del brazo a Quinn, pues aunque no lo quisiera, ambas se necesitaban cerca

-este chico solo tiene la apariencia de malote-susurro Quinn al oido de Rachel

-jaja, tienes razon-dijo la chica viendo a Quinn a los ojos-porque no podemos estar como ellas Q?-decia ahora viendo a Santana que no soltaba a Britt de la mano y la besaba y le decia cosas al oido

-cuando me sienta menos culpable…..podre ser tuya-dijo dando un suspiro mientras veia a su hermana sonreir con su novia, sabia que Rachel queria ser feliz, pero con ella, y ella aun no se sentia preparada, no despues de aquello

-eso mismo me has dicho desde que paso eso Q…..-dijo soltandose de su agarre delicadamente-igual, cuando te sientas menos culpable, espero yo tambien sentirme menos culpable, porque por si no lo recuerdas, yo tambien tuve que ver-dijo alejandose de ella y caminando hacia Brittany y Santana, la latina la rodeo por la cintura y comenzaron a platicar las tres, Quinn solo suspiro y se acerco unos segundos despues

-ey Q, vamos a comer?-pregunto la latina

-si vamos-dijo tomando de la mano a Rachel, que solo se dejo llevar-podrias minimo estar conmigo cuando te necesito-dijo entre dientes la rubia, solo para que la judia la escuchara

-siempre estoy contigo, desde hace años que dormimos juntas, SOLO dormirmos, quieres algo mas?, sin contar que cuando lloras soy yo quien te abraza, quien te cuida cuando tienes pesadillas tambien soy yo, asi que no pienses que no voy a estar contigo como lo eh estado siempre-decia la morena en un susurro, mientras veia como los otro cuatro chicos iban de lo mas divertidos

-perdon si?…..quiero decir, me tiene peor que a ella misma, pero me conoces como soy, no me dejes si?-dijo volteandose y abrazandola por la cintura

-nunca….-dijo abrazandola por el cuello colocando su cabeza en el hombro de la otra chica-te amo Quinn-

-yo mas-dijo en un susurro

·······························

_**Algo corto, pero bueeeno, aquí esta y haaaaay!, amo tambien Faberry, digamos que su relacion es aun mas complicada que la de Britt y San, ya lo veran, igual amantes que quieren Faberry, ya viene lo mejor!, y del Brittana agarrense! porque dios!, a ver si sufriran!, jaja no es cierto, no tanto**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**NI RACHEL, NI SANTANA, NI BRITTANY, NI QUINN NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN**_

La semana habia pasado de lo mas normal, desde aquel dia en el Central Park, todos se habian unido mas, Noah y Lauren regresaron a Lima, pues tenian que regresar a trabajar, mientras Santana y Brittany cada vez estaban mejor, y Quinn y Rachel….bueno la tension ya habia bajado

-ey-

-ey!, buenos dias-dijo Rachel al ver a Britt llegar a la cocina, siendo recibida por Derek

-y Q?-pregunto sentandose en una de las sillas

-en la recamara, terminando de arreglarse-dijo Rachel mientras seguia haciendo el desayuno, simpre parecia restaurant, comida vegetariana y comida normal, pues ni despues de tanto tiempo Britt tenia sus mismos habitos alimenticios

-todo bien?-pregunto la rubia mientras acariciaba al canino

-si…..bueno no pudo dormir muy bien anoche-dijo la chica sin dejar de realizar sus acciones

-otra vez?-pregunto la otra chica negando con la cabeza

-ey…..-dijo la morena mientras se acercaba a ella-Quinn esta bien, no te preocupes-ahora la abrazaba

-pero…..-

-pero nada, deberias de pensar que en un rato llega Santana, asi que mejor come-dijo acercandose a la fruta picada dandole un poco a Britt, poco tiempo despues escucharon pasos acercarse, Quinn hizo su entrada arrastrando los pies, mientras bostezaba y se revolvia mas el cabello, se acerco a Britt y le dio un beso en la frente, despues se acerco a Rachel y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-buen dia-dijo a Rachel que sonrio-buen dia Britt-Britt-

-hola Quinnie-dijo la otra sonriendo

-a que hora llega Santana?-pregunto la rubia sentandose junto de su hermana y recibiendo la fruta que le daba Rachel

-mmm….como en media hora-decia Rachel viendo el reloj

-de cuando aca sabes a que hora llega?-pregunto Quinn alzando una ceja

-pues, ayer me dijo que llegaba como 10:30, tomando en cuenta que es bastante puntual, podria jurar que llega hasta 5 o 10 minutos antes-dijo sentandose a desayunar ella tambien

-wow wow, desde cuando son tan amigas?-pregunto de nuevo la rubia mayor

-desde que nos conocimos nos hemos llevado bien-dijo como si nada, sin ni siquiera pensar que Quinn estaba celosa

-bueno-dijo con algo de resignacion

-wow Quinnie esta celosa de mi novia?-pregunto sonriendo Britt, sabia que Santana solo se fijaba en ella, y que Rachel estaba tan enamorada de Quinn que habia aguantado TODO, sin tener nada formal. Rachel se atraganto con la comida, y Quinn se puso roja como tomate

-porque dices eso Britt?, obvio no-dijo rapidamente la rubia mayor, Rachel solo solto una carcajada, despues de unos minutos, el timbre sono, 5 minutos antes de las 10:30, lo que hizo que Quinn viera a Rachel que se ponia de pie e iba a abrir, aunque sabia que eso era un imposible, el miedo de perder a Rachel se hacia presente en ella muy a menudo, solo solto un suspiro

-sabes que solo lo dije jugando, y que ellas nunca….-dijo Britt

-lo se-dijo cortandola-no te preocupes-

-ey!-dijo la latina acercandose a Britt dandole un beso en los labios-Quinn-dijo en modo de saludo

-Satán-dijo la otra del mismo modo

-Lopez, quieres desayunar-dijo Rachel

-gracias Berry, pero ya desayune-dijo Santana sonriendo, mientras se sentaba junto a Rachel quedando en frente de Brittany

-y que piensan hacer hoy?-pregunto Rachel viendo a Santana que tenia agarrada de la mano a Brittany

-pues, vamos a ir a ver a unos amigos que vienen de Lima, y otros de LA, les presentare a mi hermosa novia….-dijo y luego hizo una mueca-y luego…..-suspiro

-iremos a ver a sus padres-dijo Brittany

-pero ellos no viven en Lima?-pregunto Quinn

-si, pero papá tiene que venir a hacer una cirujia en un hospital reconocido de aca, sinceramente no se cual, ni me interesa, pero me llamaron, ya que el genio de hermano que tengo, les dijo que estaba muy feliz, entonces….-dijo algo muy nerviosa la latina

-entonces todo va a salir bien-la interrumpio Brittany

-es que….-dijo aun nerviosa

-es que nada-dijo Britt sonriendo

-mi me interesa lo que digan de MI, pero de TI si, los conozco Britt-dijo la latina suspirando

-pero no importa mientras esten juntas-dijo Rachel tomando de la mano a Santana que sonrio, y Quinn solo vio la accion

-mucho amor Berry-dijo Santana soltando su mano de manera amistosa

-lo siento Lopez, por un momento pense que querias llorar-dijo burlonamente la judia

-ja!, no delante de ti-dijo siguiendo con la broma

-y entonces…..-interrumpio Quinn, haciendo que todas le prestaran atencion-quienes son tus amigos?…-dijo viendo a Santana-del McKinley?-termino su oracion algo nerviosa

-mmm…..si, del McKinley-asintio la latina, sonriendo tiernamente al ver los nervios de las chicas-se los puedo traer si quieren-dijo largando una carcajada al ver a Quinn ahogarse con el agua

-si!-dijo Brittany contenta, las otras tres chicas se vieron entre si

-estas segura amor?-pregunto Santana

-si, quiero decir yo los re-conocere-dijo riendose por la palabra-pero ellas, piensen-dijo dirigiendose a Rachel y a Quinn-que tal y nos recuerdan!-

-ehm….-dijo Rachel viendo a Quinn

-si Britt quiere, no hay problema-dijo la ojiverde

-yey!-dijo sonriendo mientras aplaudia la ojiazul haciendo que todas riesen con ella

································

Brittany y Santana caminaban por el Central Park, ahí se reunirian con los demas amigos de Santana, la rubia estaba un tanto nerviosa, sabia, o al menos ella sentia, que no era lo suficiente buena para Santana, y aunque esta le repetia una y otra vez que era perfecta y que la amaba, ella aun tenia dudas, logico, pues cuando ella vio a Santana por ultima ve, a pesar de que eso sucedió hace ya un tiempo, era perfecta para ella, y suponia que no habia cambiado mucho. Solto un suspiro de frustración

-que sucede?-pregunto la latina sacandola de sus pensamientos

-nada-dijo algo cortante

-te conozco…..que sucede?-dijo parando su andar y poniendose enfrente de la rubia para tomarla de ambas manos, la rubia se acerco y la abrazo de la cintura, logrando que la morena la abrazara por la espalda, y Britt recargo su cabeza en el hombro de esta

-tengo miedo-lo dijo casi como un susurro

-de que?-pregunto extrañada la latina

-de no caerle bien a tus amigos…..a tus padres-dijo lo ultimo con un hilo de voz

-ey….-dijo Santana comenzando a acariciarle la espalda lentamente-no me importa, mira mis amigos, contrario a todo lo que soy, son buenas personas, creo que por eso es que me llevo con ellos, y mis padres…..ellos no me importan, sinceramente solo me importas tu….y que te amo-dijo tomando el rostro de la chica y besandola muy tiernamente, sin prisa

-nunca pense ver a la gran Santana Lopez asi de enamorada-se escucho detrás de ellas, la morena volteo y vio que estaban todos sus amigos, el que hablo fue Finn, se acerco a ellos, el la abrazo, mientras todos se acercaban al lugar y hacian lo mismo

-bueno bueno, pero supongo que esta rubia es la que te robo el corazon chica-decia Mercedes

-asi es Cedes-dijo sonriendo, mientras jalaba a Britt de la mano, ella ya habia hablado con sus amigos de la situación de Britt y todos estuvieron de acuerdo a no tocar el tema, asi que Cedes se acerco y la abrazo, Britt solo sonrio

-yo soy Mercedes Jones, pero como veras aquí Santana, me llama Cedes, asi que tu tambien puedes hacerlo-dijo sonriendo

-gracias-dijo sonriendo tiernamente

-yo soy Mike Chang-dijo el chico

-y es asiatico-susurro Mercedes

-y yo soy Tina Chang-dijo la asiatica

-hermana de Mike-susurro de nuevo Mercedes

-yo soy Artie Abrahams-dijo el chico de la silla de ruedas

-esta en silla de ruedas-susurro otra vez Mercedes haciendo sonreir a la chica, que guardaba sus voces para poder reconocerlos, y cada abrazo que le daban lo sentia tambien

-yo soy Marissa Jergens-dijo la chica pelirroja

-ella es esposa de Mike-los susurros de Mercedes le daban risa a Britt, pero tambien lo agradecia

-yo soy Blaine Anderson-dijo el chico

-el esposo del que se presentara ahora-de nuevo Mercedes poniendola al tanto

-yo soy Kurt Hummel-dijo el chico castaño

-y yo, soy Finn Hudson-dijo el grandote abrazandola y alzandola al aire, haciendo que la rubia soltara una carcajada

-ellos son hermanastros-dijo Cedes de nuevo-y ahí termina la lista, Mr. Schue y Ms. Pilsburry no pudieron venir, tuvieron unos asuntos-

-gracias Cedes-dijo Britt sonriendo

-bien!, vayamos a dar la vuelta!-dijo Noah

-OK, tu no me saludaste-dijo Britt, y el chico en cuanto dijo eso se abalanzo contra ella y le dio vueltas en el aire

-mejor?-dijo dejandola de nuevo en el suelo

-si-dijo aun sonriendo-Lauren?-

-aquí-dijo abrazandola fuertemente

-ahora si, vamonos-dijo Santana pudiendo tocar por fin a su novia, despues de semejante presentacion-gracias Cedes-susurro por lo bajo a la chica que le hizo un gesto dando a entender que no habia problema

············································

Despues de estar prácticamente toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde con los amigos de Santana, en donde Britt se dio cuenta que eran geniales y que si la recordaban como Susan, aunque supo que parte de eso habia sido culpa de su novia, pues se lo dijo a Puck y a Cedes, por lo que ya todos lo sabian. Y habian compartido muchas experiencias, entre ellas como Santana no dejaba de hablar de ella en el McKinley y todo eso. Al final, quedaron en verse al otro dia, pues varios de ellos debian regresar a sus respectivos hogares, asi la latina les dio la direccion de la casa de Brittany, para que tambien vieran a Rachel y a Quinn

La cita con los padres de santana era a las 7 pm, por lo que las chicas decidieron pasear por los alrededores del lugar donde habian quedado, de hecho era en un lugar de bastante prestigio, el Hotel Hilton, lo cual era gracioso, sin embargo, Santana queria retrasar lo mas posible el encuentro, conocia a sus padres, y atacaban sin siquiera fijarse por quien era el receptor de sus insultos.

-San….-comenzo la rubia-estas nerviosa?, me voy a portar bien-dijo sonriendo

-lo se Britt, tu nunca te portas mal-dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaban en un parque cercano al hotel y se acercaba a besarla-pero me preocupan ellos….son…..como decirlo, bueno ellos son unos perros, y no les importa hacer daño a quien sea, ESO es lo que me preocupa-dijo suspirando

-todo estara bien, tranquila si?-dijo besandola tiernamente, el celular de la latina comenzo a sonar, no conocia el numero, pero sin embargo contesto

-eh?, madre?, que?, si ya vamos, no, como conseguiste mi teléfono?, lo suponia, nos vemos-todo eso sono tan cortante que Britt no reconocia a la persona que hablaba, esa no era Santana, no era _su Santana_

-todo bien?-dijo extrañada

-si, solo mi madre que queria saber si ya ibamos-esa si era _su _Santana

-ah-dijo sonriendo

-perdon si te extraño mi tono de voz, pero no me nace otro, no con esa mujer y su esposo-dijo despectivamente, Brittany solo asintio, entonces para que querian conocerla si solo le hacian daño a la persona que amaba?, no lo sabia, solo que estaria con Santana pasara lo que pasara

-vamos-dijo poniendose de pie y jalando de la mano a la latina, entrelazando sus dedos-te amo San-

-y yo a ti Britt-dijo esta dandole un beso en la mejilla y comenzando a caminar, estaria como los espias ultra secretos, cuidandose o mas bien cuidandoles las espaldas y las delanteras a ambas, asi que rodeo con su brazo la cintura de su novia y comenzo a caminar

······························

_**Wuau que miedo me dan los padres de San por lo que dice y piensa…..**_

_**Que tal el Faberry?, ya veremos porque le pasa todo eso a Q, y que pasara con ella y Rachel**_

_**Quieren Finchel? OK no Finn rogandole a Rachel? Asi Quinn reaccionara? OK no me gusta el Finchel asi que no esperen mucho o mas bien nada**_

_**Jaja, ya veremos**_

_**Twitter: NayaHemoMéxico**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**NI el FABERRY NI el BRITTANA NI mucho menos GLEE me pertenecen, son de Ryan Murphy y FOX**_

-vamos a ir ahí y si te sientes incomoda o hacen algo nos vamos en seguida-decia la latina mientras caminaba de la mano de su novia hacia el hotel en donde estaban sus padres

-si San, tranquila-decia la ojiazul besando su mano

-pero es que no los conoces, ni siquiera se porque madres quiere que los veamos, es mas ni siquiera se porque vamos alla deberia haberme negado, esto va a salir mal, como todo lo que hago con….-fue callada por un beso de la rubia que la abrazaba de la cintura para acercarla mas

-tranquila si?-dijo juntando sus frentes-te amo, solo recuerda eso-

-si y yo a ti, digan lo que digan o hagan lo que hagan, yo te amo, y no importa lo que ellos quieran hacer OK?-dijo sonriendo dandole otro beso

-crees que me recuerden?-pregunto mientras comenzaban a caminar de nuevo tomadas de la mano

-no lo se-dijo mientras se acercaban a la puerta del restaurant-buenas noches-

-buenas noches-dijo el señor-tienen reservacion?-

-vine a ver a mis padres, Carlos y Sandra Lopez-dijo la latina

-usted es la señorita Santana Lopez?-

-asi es-dijo la chica

-un gusto-dijo dandole la mano-pase por aquí-dijo el señor acompañandolas hacia la mesa de los señores Lopez-con permiso-dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras se retiraba, Santana estaba en silencio, veia a sus padres, estaba tomada fuertemente de la mano de la rubia, desafiando con su mirada a su padre

-Santana-dijo el hombre, cabello negro, ojos cafes, tez apiñonada, con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata a rayas, rojas y negras. La señora, con un vestido ceñido, color rojo con un borde negro

-Santy-dijo la señora con un dejo de amabilidad

-padres-si, ese fue su saludo

-buenas noches señores Lopez-dijo Brittany

-asi que esta es la chica que según te hizo sentar cabeza-dijo el señor con cierto tono de sarcasmo, Santana se limito a sentar a Brittany para luego sentarse ella, el mesero se acerco a ellos y les dio la carta, Santana se acerco mas a Britt para leerle tal, le hablaba tiernamente, sus padres la veian sorprendidos, jamás habian visto asi a su hija, ni siquiera a ellos trataba asi, bueno era logico. Al final, terminaron pidiendo, y esperaron a que trajeran la comida, mientras tomaban un poco de vino

-amor, a ti no te doy vino porque puede ser un poco fuerte y no quiero que despues te haga daño, si?-pregunto en un susurro al oido de Britt

-claro-dijo del mismo modo la rubia

-y dime Santana, como conociste a esta chica?-pregunto la señora

-el destino nos volvio a unir madre-dijo tajante-nos conociamos de hace mucho tiempo, desde la secundaria-dijo con frialdad, de hecho ese era el trato con sus padres, respuestas concisas

-y en serio la amas tanto o es solo de una noche-dijo el señor, Santana tomaba la mano de Britt por debajo de la mesa, y sintio como se llenaba de rabia la latina, por lo que la ojiazul se dedico a acariciarla suavemente

-no es de una noche padre-fue cortante

-o si perdon!-dijo sonriendo falsamente-la de turno-agrego con saña, Santana iba a responder, pero llego el mesero y les entrego la entrada, que era crema de tres quesos, volvio a servir vino en las copas y se retiro

-no padre, por primera vez en la vida hago las cosas bien-dijo mirandolo retadoramente, la señora Lopez y Britt estaban en silencio

-jaja Santana no me hagas reir-dijo el señor, su postura era prepotente, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, con las manos reposando sobre estas-tu nunca has hecho nada bien-Britt sintio como Santana quiso arremeter contra su padre, pero ella la tranquilizo poniendole la mano sobre la pierna

-al menos mejor que tu si-dijo mirandolo fulminantemente

-nunca seras como yo Santana-dijo con la misma mirada

-claro, yo nunca sere una maldita perra que mueve todo con dinero y nunca ha sabido que es amar….o claro porque ni siquiera tienes sentimientos-dijo con rabia, sabia que esto terminaria asi

-jaja, dime algo Santana….-dijo pasandose la lengua por los labios-y Britt es mas buena en la cama que las otras?….porque por su situación capaz y no le atina….ah claro, tijereta-dijo rematando la poca cordura que le quedaba a la latina. Santana se puso de pie y jalo a Britt de la mano, se acerco a su padre y lo miro con odio, rabia, dolor, muchos sentimientos que ni siquiera sabia como describir

-yo a diferencia de ti, no muevo las cosas con dinero y sexo, yo al contrario de ti, tengo amor y una familia en la cual tu no pintas, tu ya no eres nada mio, asi que desde ahora les digo que se olviden que tuvieron una hija porque no volveran a saber nada de mi-dijo tomando la crema de su padre y echandosela encima, mientras agarraba la copa de vino y se la echaba en la cabeza-y tu madre, olvidate de tener algun tipo de contacto conmigo-sin mas se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa triunfante

-si sales por esa puerta te olvidas de la….-grito el señor, que era ayudado por el mesero a limpiarse

-quedate con la maldita herencia, quedate con tu asqueroso dinero, no me interesa nada que venga de ti-respondio la latina para luego salir del lugar, aferrada a la mano de Britt. Santana estaba en silencio, al igual que Britt, llegaron al parque en el que estaban antes, y Santana comenzo a llorar, de rabia, desprecio y dolor

-shhh-dijo la rubia jalandola de la cintura para abrazarla y comenzar a acariciar su espalda, la latina se aferro al cuerpo de su novia y lloro con mas ganas-esta todo bien si?-

-no importa lo que dijeron, sabes que te amo y eso es lo unico que me importa, por favor no les hagas caso, a ellos les gusta destruir la vida de los demas-decia Santana entre sollozos

-shhh-dijo levantando su rostro con una mano y comenzando a besarla, lentamente y sin apuros, nada les importaba, solo el sentirse-llamare a Quinn para que venga por nosotras si?-pregunto abrazandola y dandole el celular a la latina

-si-dijo buscando el celular de Quinn

·······························

-y?-pregunto la rubia sentandose junto a Rachel, ambas se habian quedado a ver una pelicula, comer palomitas y demas

-y?-repitio sin entender nada mientras la veia con una ceja alzada

-estas preparada para ver a los del McKinley?-pregunto la rubia comiendo de las palomitas que tenia la chica en un bowl

-pues no lo se-dijo suspirando-y tu?-dijo viendola a los ojos-porque me importas tu….eres la que mas sufriste en aquel tiempo-dijo acariciandole el rostro, la rubia solo la tomo de esa mano y suspiro

-si….estare preparada mientras estes conmigo-dijo sonriendo

-siempre Q-dijo la otra chica, y la rubia solo la jalo para acostarla en su regazo y comenzar a acariciarle el brazo, el celular de Quinn las saco de ese silencio tan comodo, lo tomo pues estaba en la mesita junto al sillon y contesto

-ey-

-ey Britt, que sucede?-

-puedes venir por nosotras?-dijo la chica, Santana ya estaba mas calmada y tenia su cabeza en el hombro de su novia

-que paso?, sucedió algo?-pregunto preocupada la ojiverde

-no sucedió nada, simplemente ven y en casa te contamos si?-

-en donde estas?-dijo poniendose de pie seguida de la morena

-en el parque cerca del Hoyel Hilton, no tragimos coche-dijo la chica

-no hay problema, nosotras llevamos, llegamos en unos minutos-dijo agarrando una chamarra y las llaves de su coche

-gracias-

-no te preocupes-dijo saliendo seguida de la morena que no entendia nada, se subieron al auto y Quinn arranco

-que sucedió?, es mas a donde vamos?-

-por Britt y Santana-dijo mientras manejaba

-sucedió algo?-pregunto preocupada

-no lo se, dicen que en casa me cuentan-dijo suspirando

··································

-ya te sientes mejor?-decia la rubia abrazando a la morena y acariciando su mejilla

-si, mas si estas conmigo-dijo suspirando

-siempre-dijo besandola

-jhm-se aclararon la garganta junto a ellas-veo que no pierden el tiempo-dijo la chica morena

-ey, que rapidas-dijo Britt sonriendo, Santana solo se puso de pie y tomo a Britt de la mano y asi comenzaron a caminar

-ya ves-dijo Quinn-que sucedió?-pregunto hacia Santana que suspiro

-problemas con los señores que fuimos a ver-dijo con una mueca de disgusto

-sus padres-dijo Brittany

-te peleaste con ellos San?-pregunto Rachel abrazando a la latina por los hombros

-le tire crema y vino encima a mi padre-dijo la latina

-que!-dijeron Quinn y Rachel al mismo tiempo

-si…..y fue genial!-dijo Santana comenzando a reirse, y las otras chicas tambien

-entonces todo mal?-pregunto Quinn

-terrible-dijo sonriendo de medio lado-les deje en claro que no me volvieran a buscar-

-tanto asi?-dijo Rachel sorprendida

-si, y les grite que no eran mi familia-dijo haciendo una mueca

-pero nos tienes a nosotras-dijo Rachel

-lo se, y gracias-dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla a Rachel sonriendole, la chica le respondio la sonrisa-gracias a ti tambien-dijo a Quinn acercandose y dandole un beso de igual manera que a Rachel, ambas chicas la abrazaron y jalaron a Britt, que las envolvio a las tres por ser las mas altas

-vamos a casa, esta noche te quedaras conmigo-dijo Britt separandose y recibiendo un corto beso de parte de la latina y arribaron al auto para dirigirse a su casa

·······································

_**Seeee el padre de Santana es un perro! Que bueno que San lo puso en su lugar!, que lindas las Faberrys abrazando a las Brittanas, son una familia!, el capi que viene llegan los del McKinley! Y con ellos Finn!, veremos que haremos con el**_

_**Twitter: NayaHemoMéxico**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**NI el Brittana NI el Faberry NI mucho menos GLEE me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX**_

La primera en levantarse fue la latina, al abrir los ojos y toparse con un lugar, que no era su departamento se sorprendio, pero sonrio al darse cuenta de donde estaba, volteo a ver a la rubia que dormia junto de ella, aferrada a su cintura

-buenos dias-dijo con voz soñolienta la rubia

-buenos dias-dijo dandole un pequeño beso-hace cuanto estas despierta?-

-desde que despertaste y viste que no estabas en tu cama-dijo sonriendo

-gracias-dijo acariciando su rostro

-porque?-

-por estar conmigo-dijo sonriendo dandole otro beso

-Britt, ya esta el desayuno!-grito Quinn desde afuera

-vamos!-respondio la rubia, se puso de pie y se fue a lavar los dientes, salio ella y entro Santana a hacer lo mismo, despues ambas bajaron a desayunar

-buenos dias-dijo Santana

-buenos dias-respondieron las otras dos chicas, los platos ya estaban servidos, por lo que se sentaron a comer-que tal la noche?-pregunto Rachel

-muy bien-dijo sonriendo la latina

-listas?-pregunto Quinn

-claro, sus amigos son geniales!-dijo Britt sonriendo-en especial Cedes-dijo sonriendo, recordando como la chica le platicaba cada detalle de lo que pasaba-y el grandote….Finn, el me dio de vueltas, es muy fuerte-dijo sonriendo

-es un T-Rex que querias?-dijo soltando una carcajada la latina

-no le digas asi Santy-dijo la ojiazul

-bueno, hoy los conoceran…..-y vio detalladamente a Rachel, lo que hizo que se sonrojara-tranquila Berry-dijo sonriendo-tu le gustaras a Finn-tras este comentario Quinn se ahogo con el jugo de naranja que tomaba-ey tranquila Q, estara de ti cuidar a tu chica-dijo riendose

-y quien es…-aclaro su garganta-quien es ese tal Finn-

-un chico de cómo dos metros-dijo Santana

-dios! Quieres que me mate?-dijo la judia sonriendo

-jaja, tienes razon, igual se que le podrias gustar-dijo alzando los hombros, Quinn siguio comiendo mientras veia su comida

·····································

-dios estoy nerviosa-decia Rachel frente al espejo, probandose uno y otro vestido

-tranquila Rachel….-decia Quinn desde la cama, ambas estaban con solo una toalla cubriendo sus cuerpos, era algo normal que estuvieran asi, sin llegar a nada mas

-que vestido me queda mejor?-pregunto poniendose encima un azul y luego otro negro

-no piensas ponerte algo de eso solo para que te lo vea el T-Rex cierto?-dijo alzando una ceja, viendo las opciones que le daba la morena

-no Q….-dijo sonrojada-son para que me los veas tu-dijo guiñendole un ojo, haciendo a la otra sonrojar

-entonces no te preocupes tanto y elije al azar, porque yo siempre te veo hermosa-dijo sonriendo, haciendo que la otra chica se pusiera aun mas sonrojada

-dime un color-dijo enseñando otros que estaban colgados en una silla-rojo, rosa, negro o azul-dijo viendo los vestidos sin decidirse.

La rubia suspiro y rodó los ojos-azul-dijo y vio como la morena dejaba caer su toalla, lo que hizo que ella recorriera ese cuerpo de arribabajo, vio que se puso un conjunto de lenceria blanco con un encaje azul, y despues se puso el vestido azul, vio cada detalle, resaltaba cada curva del pequeño cuerpo de la morena, straple, con una pequeña cinta de color negro en la cintura, dejaba a relucir perfectamente sus piernas, subio desde sus piernas hasta que se topo con la mirada llena de curiosidad de la morena

-que sucede?-dijo alzando una ceja

-nada-dijo sacudiendo su cabeza-ahora ayudame tu a mi-dijo poniendose de pie y caminando al closet y sacando unos cuatro vestidos, uno negro, otro lila, otro azul y otro morado

-cual te gusta mas?-

-no lo se, por eso te pido ayuda-dijo viendola con una sonrisa

-entonces el negro-dijo sonriendo

-segura?-dijo tomandolo

-por supuesto, me encanta como se te ve-dijo sonriendo, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara, y vio como esta hizo exactamente lo mismo, dejando caer su toalla y poniendose lenceria en juego tambien, solo que este era completamente negro. El vestido, largo hasta la rodilla, y nos detalles plateados en forma de flores desde el frente hasta atrás

-que tal?-pregunto dando una vuelta

-perfecto-dijo sonriendo

········································

Las tres chicas estaban en la sala, esperando por la latina, quien fue a su casa a cambiarse, y sus amigos. El timbre sono, y Quinn se puso de pie y camino a la puerta

-ey, pense que llegarian primero tus amigos-dijo la rubia

-ya sabes que soy puntual-dijo saludandola con un beso en la mejilla y fue hacia Rachel que saludo de igual manera, termino en Britt dandole un beso en los labios, Quinn regreso a sentarse con ellas, no despues de 20 minutos, sono de nuevo el timbre, Santana se puso de pie y abrio la puerta, los primeros en llegar eran Puck y Zises

-ey sexy-dijo Puck hacia Britt dandole un beso en la mejilla-chicas guapas-dijo dandole un beso a Rachel y luego uno a Quinn, Zises tambien las saludo, dejaron las botanas que habian traido en la cocina y se sentaron junto a ellas, de nuevo el timbre sono, esta vez eran Mike, Tina, Artie y Marissa. Otros 10 minutos y ya habian llegado Mercedes con Sam Evans, quien Santana recordaba como Boca de Trucha, y no habia podido ir a la primera presentacion, pues estaba en LA arreglando unas cosas de Mercedes, y por ultimo llegaron Blaine, Kurt y Finn

-bueno chicos, ellas son mi familia ahora, claro aparte de ustedes, mi novia Brittany que ya conocen-dijo Santana hacia sus amigos- a excepción de Sam Evans que es el esposo de Cedes dile boca de trucha-dijo por lo bajo hacia su novia-y ellas dos son Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry-dijo señalando primero a la rubia y luego a la morena-ellos son mis amigos-dijo viendo a los chicos que comenzaron a presentarse (lo cual no voy a poner pues seria inecesario)

La reunion comenzo y el grupo era grande, todos estaban muy divertidos, Rachel no tomaba, pues no le gustaba, Quinn tampoco tomaba, pues no podia ni queria alejarse demasiado de Rachel, ya que vio la mirada que le lanzo el T-Rex, Santana y Brittany tampoco tomaban, si bien la latina estaba acostumbrada, no tomaria con Britt ahí ni permitiria que la otra chica tomara, todos estaban de lo mas divertidos, comiendo botanas, sándwiches y tomando refresco y alcohol

-Rachel cierto?-dijo el chico alto acercandose a la morena que estaba sentada muy cerca de Quinn, que la miraba tiernamente, pero eso fue destruido por Finn

-asi es, tu eres Finn-dijo Rachel

-asi es, y tu eres Quinn-dijo viendo a la rubia

-si-dijo sin mas la rubia

-tienes unos hermosos ojos-dijo hacia la rubia, que solo alzo una ceja, mientras Rachel le veia y sonreia, ella pensaba lo mismo, no le hizo mucha gracia que se lo haya dicho otro, pero que podia hacer

-gracias-dijo extrañada

-y tu eres hermosa-dijo hacia Rachel que se sonrojo, eso no le agrado ni tantito a Quinn-ambas de hecho-dijo sonriendo-pero yo quiero bailar contigo-dijo hacia la morena que se sorprendio

-ehm-no sabia que decir-claro?-dijo con algo de duda

-vamos-dijo tomandola de la mano, Quinn se quedo en su lugar, pero pronto llego Tina a saludarla y contarle miles de cosas que no pudo procesar por el simple hecho de ver a Rachel con otro

························

-asi que tu eres la chica que trae babeando desde hace años a nuestra Santana-dijo Sam

-si, creo que si-dijo alzando los hombros

-es raro ver a Santana con la mirada llena de amor hacia ti-dijo Sam

-supongo que es linda su mirada, la ultima vez que vi sus ojos es la que tengo grabada-dijo sonriendo, haciendo que los chicos sonrieran de medio lado

-si Britt, es muy linda-dijo Mercedes

-vamos a bailar!-dijo Sam tomando de la mano a Britt que acepto gustosa, pues si bien nadie sabia, su pasion era el baile, pero debido a su accidente, no pudo bailar mas

La chica se desenvolvia de una manera magica, parecia que flotaba, solo bailaba en su casa, por lo que conocia ese lugar y no tenia que preocuparse. Todos los chicos la veian con la boca abierta, Mike le quito el lugar a Sam, el era maestro de baile, por lo que le podia seguir los pasos que Sam no, ambos se movian de maravilla, Santana veia a su novia con la boca y los ojos abiertos

-cierra la boca que se te va a meter un insecto-dijo Mercedes-se mueve bien tu novia-

-quiero bailar con ella-dijo la latina poniendose de pie-ey asiatico!, dejame el camino libre-dijo acercandose a su novia, todos comenzaron a bailar de nuevo, y Santana abrazaba a Britt por la cintura-bailas hermoso Britt-dijo en un susurro

-gracias-dijo la chica sonriendo

················································

-y?-dijo al ver a la morena sentarse junto a ella de nuevo

-baila muy raro, pero es divertido, el era el quarterbaker en McKinley y tambien canta bien….-

-OK OK, no me interesa lo de él, si no….-dijo suspirando-olvidalo-

-que?, porque?, si quieres preguntar algo preguntalo-dijo acercandose a la rubia hasta quedar hombro con hombro

-no es nada, en serio-dijo tomandola de la mano, y acariciandosela-como es que era el quarterbaker y no lo conociamos o no lo recordabamos-

-bueno, nosotras no eramos las mas famosas, estabamos en el club de canto de mi madre-dijo alzando los hombros-y ellos estaban en el de Mr. Schuester-

-igual, nunca hablamos con ellos?-dijo viendolos detenidamente a todos

-puede que si, pero no mucho-dijo alzando los hombros-la unica que le hablaba a Brittany era Santana-dijo viendo a ambas chicas que estaban en el otro sofa abrazadas, y muy cariñosas-creo que al fin el destino las junto despues de todo-sonrio hacia Quinn que asintio y se acerco hasta abrazarla, Rachel la vio sorprendida y la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla y se le recargo en el hombro quedandose viendo hacia la nada-que piensas?-

-muchas cosas-dijo suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos

-pues no pienses tanto y actua mas-dijo Puck entrando a su conversación-chicas nos vamos a ir yendo, ya es noche y tienen que descansar igual que nosotros-dijo sonriendo

-nos vemos luego-dijo Zizes despidiendose al igual que los demas, Finn se acerco a Rachel

-mañana a las…..4pm, paso antes por ti-dijo sonriendo

-de acuerdo, pero solo sera un rato ehhh!, porque tienes un vuelo que abordar-dijo sonriendo, si bien el chico no le gustaba, era agradable, y muy gracioso por su torpes natural, Quinn escucho aquello y se tenso, vio la escena, Rachel sonriendo y Finn viendola como idiota

-de acuerdo-dijo riendo-nos vemos Rach-dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla, Rachel sonrio y le dio una palmada en la espalda, todos se fueron y solo quedaron las cuatro chicas

-bueno me voy a tener que ir-dijo Santana mientras terminaba de recoger el desorden provocado por todo eso

-no quedate conmigo-dijo con voz aniñada la rubia ojiazul

-esta bien Britt, lo que tu quieras-dijo la latina sonriendo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en los labios a su novia

-me ire a dormir, deja las cosas asi San, mañana termino yo-dijo Quinn levantandose del sillon y caminando escaleras arriba, no sin antes darle un beso a Britt en la frente-te quiero B, buenas noches-dijo en un susurro, sin ni siquiera hablarle a Rachel

-que esperas!-dijeron ambas chicas hacia la judia, ambas sabian que la chica se resistia para salir corriendo detrás de la rubia

-dudo que me quiera ver-dijo suspirando

-ella te ama, solo esta celosa, porque Finn no se te despego en toda la noche-dijo Brittany

-pero….-trato de hablar la judia

-pero nada, ves!-dijo Santana y la otra chica solo pudo rodar los ojos y hacer caso, subio las escaleras tan despacio como pudo, y al entrar vio que Quinn apenas se iba acercando a la cama para acostarse

-Q…..-trato de hablar

-no tienes nada que explicarme-dijo adelantandose, conocia tan bien a esa chica que tenia frente a ella, que sin necesidad de hablar sabia que diria

-quiero que sepas….-

-lo se Rach!, el chico no esta feo, y es torpe y lo que quieras, pero algo bueno a de tener, asi que sal con él y a mi no me des explicaciones-dijo acostandose en la cama

-solo…..te amo…..y mucho-dijo entrando al baño, Quinn cerro los ojos, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron, ese dolor crecia dentro de ella, ese miedo a perder a Rachel estaba a diario, pero ahora mas que nunca, ese miedo la llenaba, pero acaso era aun mas fuerte el remordimiento y el dolor que sintio tiempo atrás como para que no pudiera luchar por quien amaba?, el sueño la invadio, sintió a Rachel acostarse, sin embargo no hizo nada, esa noche fue la mas fria de todas, si bien Rachel quizo acercarse a ella, no lo hizo pues respetaba demasiado a Quinn, y la conocia mejor que a nadie, pero mas que todo la amaba.

····························

_**OK OK, aquí esta por fin! Jajaa, problemas en el paraiso Faberry?, las Brittanas bien bien….por el momento. Fantasmas del pasado regresaran a atacar y a afectar, espero que no mucho XD**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**NI EL BRITTANA NI EL FABERRY NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MI ODIADO RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**Odio a Ryan odio a Ryan! Como le pudo hacer eso a mi Quinn!, en México aun no lo pasan pero dios! Esa noticia dio vuelta al mundo!, bueno bueno Fuu deja de loquear y al capitulo!…..**_

Una semana! Una semana habia pasado, y dormian separadas, mientras que la otra parejita dormia junta cada una de las noches, sin importar nada, asi Santana tuviera que levantarse casi de madrugada por un caso, o tuviera que pasar la noche enfrente de su laptop, ella no se separaba de la rubia, no podia negar que se la queria comer enterita, pero no podia, ni queria presionarla, esa abstinencia era demasiado larga para ser la gran Santana Fuckin' López. Pero para ella todo valia la pena, si podia estar asi, acostada en esa cama, con esa rubia entre sus brazos bien aferrada a ella, eso era simplemente perfecto, sabia que sus amigas estaban mal, pero ella no podia hacer nada, bueno habia hablado con Rachel, y tambien con Quinn, siendo Quinn quien casi la manda de nuevo a Lima. Pff! Si que era difícil tratar de hacer las cosas bien, pues por otra parte estaban sus padres, maldición! Como los odiaba, como pudo su padre hacer eso!, decirle todo eso a Britt, sin duda fue lo que mas la enojo. Sus divagaciones a la mitad de la noche, eran bastante tipicas, además de estar con la rubia, no le daba ni sueño, ese amor que tanto tiempo habia estado sintiendo, ahora podia al fin estar con quien amaba, uno de sus tantos recuerdos llegó…

_Flash Back_

_-la baba se te cae López-dijo riendo Puck_

_-pfff, no se ni de que hablas-dijo dando una ultima mirada a la rubia de ojos azules, y a las dos chicas que estaban con ella, para cerrar su locker-vamos?-dijo al ver la sonrisa del chico agrandandose aun mas_

_-solo digo lo que veo pequeña-dijo pasandole el brazo por los hombros, la otra chica solo suspiro-Susan Pierce, 15 años, excelente, en verdad, excelente bailarina, esta en el club de Shelby Corcoran, Barbara Berry y Lucy Fabray, son sus mejores amigas, la rubia es Lucy que es su hermana y la otra Barbara, vive en…..-_

_-ya ya, no me interesa-dijo sonrojada_

_-entonces no te interesara saber que tu si a ella?-dijo alzando una ceja_

_-que? En serio? Es en serio?-dijo sonrojada y muy sonriente_

_-jaja pense que no te importaba-dijo el chico picandola un poco_

_-ya!, dime quien cuando y como te lo dijeron-_

_-a ver…..me lo dijo Finn, que lo escucho por ahí en una conversación de las chicas, cuando? Hace aproximadamente 30 minutos, por eso te buscaba, y como me lo dijo? Con la boca-recibio un puñetazo en el hombro sentenciado por la latina-no ya en serio, andas igual o peor que esa chica, creo que minimo deberias hablarle-_

_-lo eh intentado, pero dios!, siempre tengo que hacer algo estupido o tiene que pasar algo, se que tengo una conexión especial con ella, lo puedo sentir, pero no puedo….simplemente todo se me borra-dijo la chica con un suspiro de frustración_

_-eres la capitana de las cheerios!, no puede intimidarte una simple chica rubia y super sexy-_

_-no le digas "simple chica"-dijo fulminándolo con la mirada-ella es especial- _

_-dios! Eres tan empalagosa, estas hasta las manos hermanita!-dijo riendose_

_-callate!-dijo sonrojada_

_-igual, hablale, capaz y mañana te mueres y ni la conociste de cerca-dijo sonriendo ganandose otro golpe de la latina_

_-OK OK, le hablare-dijo centrada en su objetivo, que pasaba delante de ella con las otras dos chicas, caminando con decision se acerco a ellas, Brittany al verla se quedo de una pieza, mientras las otras chicas llevaban la mirada entre ambas chicas-hola-dijo nerviosa, las dos chicas se fueron de ahí, con alguna excusa que ninguna de las dos escucho-soy Santana-_

_-lo se-dijo en un susurro la rubia-Santana López, capitana de las cheerios, como no conocerte-dijo tambien nerviosa_

_-y tu eres Susan Pierce-la chica rubia la vio sorprendida-hice mi trabajo-dijo sonriendo_

_-López!-se escucho en el pasillo, volteo para encontrarse con su entrenadora-ven aquí, no hables con gente que no tenga uniforme!-ordeno_

_-nos vemos Susan, perdon-dijo corriendo hacia la entrenadora, dejando a la otra chica muy confusa-Sue, podrias dejar de gritarme como si estuviera a miles de kilometros de ti?-dijo enfadada_

_-no hables con personas que afecten tu nombre-dijo Sue_

_-ella no afecta mi nombre ni mi posicion-_

_-no es nadie!-_

_-es Susan! Tiene un nombre, por lo que es alguien-_

_-haz lo que quieras-dijo Sue dandose la vuelta_

_-lo hare!-dijo en modo de reto, por lo que la entrenadora solo sonrio sin voltear, le gustaba la actitud de Santana, por eso era la capitana de sus cheerios_

_Flash Back_

Santana suspiro, recordando la primera vez que le hablo a esa chica que tenia al lado suyo, en aquel entonces, como le hubiera gustado poder haber hecho lo que ahora hacia, poder gritarle que la amaba, que la necesitaba, sintio como la chica comenzaba a acariciarle el brazo, la posicion era simple, Britt con su rostro en el pecho de Santana, quien a su vez estaba abrazandola por la cintura

-en que piensas?-pregunto la rubia con la voz ronca y soñolienta

-en ti-dijo suspirando, no pudo ver el sonrojo en el rostro de Britt gracias a la posicion-en la primera vez que te hable-dijo enredando sus dedos en el cabello de la rubia-recuerdas?-

-como voy a olvidar el dia en que la capitana de las cheerios me hablo?, eso nunca se olvida-dijo sonriendo dandole un pequeño beso en el cuello a la morena, que sintio un pequeño escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo

-te amo Britt, y mucho desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo abrazandola con mas fuerza, la otra chica, siguio con el recorrido de besos, desde su cuello, pasando por su mandibula, hasta llegar a sus labios-dios Britt! No hagas eso-dijo con un hilo de voz, ya que habia tenido una mala reaccion, en esos omentos, en su cuerpo

-porque no? Eres mi novia-dijo volviendo a besarla con mas intensidad

-llevamos alrededor de un mes saliendo Britt-dijo con voz entrecortada al sentir los labios de la otra chica en su cuerpo

-pero tenemos años sintiendo esto-dijo colocandose encima de ella atrapando las manos de la morena por encima de la cabeza de esta-quiero hacerlo, pero tengo miedo sabes?, que tal y tu padre tiene razon?, que tal y yo no…..-la latina la corto con un beso en los labios, liberandose de las manos de la rubia y colocando las propias en la cintura de su novia, atrayendola mas hacia si

······················

_-te amo Rachel-decia el chico mientras la rubia estaba sentada con la morena en el sillon-te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, pero despues de todo…..despues de haber estado contigo aquella noche, y me hayas entregado lo mas importante para ti, no eh podido dejar de pensar en ti, en lo bien que me siento a tu lado-dijo el chico mientras Rachel se ponia de pie y lo besaba, delante de ella, sin poder hacer nada_

_-yo te amo aun mas, por algo me entregue a ti aquella noche, no me arrepiento de nada, te amo Finn, como a nadie en este mundo-dijo sentandose en sus piernas mientras lo besaba con pasion y amor_

_-no!-grito Quinn poniendose de pie…_

-no!-grito una Quinn sudorosa y con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, ese dia Rachel se habia acostado con ella, aun sin tocarse, toda la semana la morena estuvo manteniendo contacto con Finn, si bien aquel dia fue divertido, no podia dejar de pensar en la rubia, y en la diferencia que sentia al estar con ella y al estar con él, Finn no era un chico malo, todo lo contrario, torpe, tonto por naturaleza y su gran tamaño, no le quitaban que fuera simpatico y gracioso, pero Quinn era Quinn.

El grito de Quinn desperto a Rachel, que se levanto con la misma rapidez que Quinn, normalmente en sus pesadillas, solo se movia en su lugar, pero no se despertaba asi de golpe, la morena la vio fijamente, estaba asustada y preocupada por su reaccion, Quinn estaba llorando como si con eso pudiera detener el calentamiento global, sudando y temblando a la vez

-Qu….-trato de hablar pero la rubia se echo hacia ella y la abrazo, como si su vida dependiese de ello-shhhh, ya paso-decia acariciandole la espalda

-no….no me dejes-susurraba Quinn una y otra vez

-no te voy a dejar, pero podrias decirme que sucede?-dijo sintiendo como la chica seguia temblando

-soñe.…-

-con lo de Britt?-

-no….contigo, soñe contigo-decia entre sollozos

-conmigo?-pregunto extrañada

-soñe….que te ibas con Finn, que le decias que lo amabas-decia aun llorando

-shhh tranquila-dijo abrazandola mas fuerte-estoy aquí, contigo-dijo acariciandole cada vez mas suave la espalda

-no quiero….ni puedo vivir sin ti-dijo la rubia poniendose frente a frente con ella

_We said forever so I'm standing here_

_I'm standing here_

_And I don't mind_

_You would never leave me behind_

_If you break, I break too_

_When you're lonely, I'll hold on to you_

_I see you closing down, but I won't give up now_

_I'm gonna fight for you tonight_

_Close Your Eyes-_Comenzo a cantar la morena, mientras comenzaba a secarle las lagrimas que caian por sus mejillas

_You might fall and I might cry_

_Covered in bruises_

_I refuse to let this tear apart our lives_

_Others talk, let them talk_

_Love isn't easy but it's worth for you_

_You're worth it yeah_

_No I don't mind_

_I could never leave you behind_

_If you break, I'll break too_

_When you're lonely I'll hold on to you_

_I see you closing down, but I won't give up now_

_I'm gonna fight for you tonight_

_Close Your Eyes-_ esta vez la voz de la latina era la que seguia con la cancion, tenia a Brittany aun encima de ella

_And I'm kissing you_

_Kiss away those fears and hold on too_

_And I feel it too_

_And if you start to fall, I promise I'll fall with you_

_No I don't mind waiting here_

_I know you're coming even though the others left right here_

_But I'm not one to give up_

_We said forever so I'm standing here_

_I'm standing .here-_al terminar de cantar, Rachel se acero lentamente a Quinn y la beso, lento y tierno, sin apuros, como hacia años no lo hacia, probando y reconociendo sus dulces labios, entremezclados con el sabor salado de las lagrimas recorriendo sus tenues mejillas.

-quiero hacerlo-repitio la ojiazul hacia la latina-quiero estar contigo-

-quiero….-dijo Rachel

-yo tambien quiero-dijeron Quinn y Santana-_ 'pero…'_-pensaron ambas

····························

_**Que pasara, lo haran o no lo haran? :O no tengo ni idea!, bueno tendremos que esperar hasta el proximo capi :/ espero que la proxima actualización sea pronto XD**_


	9. Chapter 9

**NI LAS FABERRY NI LAS BRITTANA ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**

Brittany seguia con su recorrido de besos, esparciendolos por todo el cuello de la morena-no puedo-dijo Santana-quiero, pero no puedo-dijo alejandose un poco

-porque?-pregunto extrañada

-porque tengo miedo…de lastimarte, quiero decir…..no se si estas preparada, que tal y tus recuerdos regresan?, no soportaria que me confundieras con uno de esos tipos asquerosos-decia en un susurro-te amo Britt y me muero por estar contigo, pero prefiero esperar un poco mas, no me aburriré de ti si es lo que te preocupa-dijo besandola en los labios y luego en las mejillas, la nariz y la frente-esperemos si?-dijo rozando su nariz con la de la rubia

-si, esperemos-dijo quitandose de encima de la morena, que se volteo a delinear cada rasgo de su novia, que cerraba los ojos al contacto y la abrazaba por la cintura, quedando frente a frente con la morena

-que es lo que mas deseas volver a ver?-preguntó la morena

-a ti-dijo sonriendo, Santana sonrió de medio lado, y se acercó a besarla suavemente

-alguna otra cosa?-preguntó sin separarse

-los patos-dijo riendo un poco-las estrellas, las flores, los lagos-dijo suspirando-no lo se, son muchas cosas-dijo alzando los hombros

-algun dia las veras de nuevo Britt-dijo besandole una mejilla-te lo prometo-susurró en su oido

-tranquila San-dijo acariciandole una mejilla-hace tiempo que me resigne-

-pero yo no me resignare sin intentar hasta lo imposible-dijo besandola de nuevo-te juro que tratare de todo para que puedas ver de nuevo-dijo acostandose encima de ella-te amo y por eso lo intentaré, asi tenga que contratar a el _Dr. House_ para que lo logre-dijo haciendo reir a su novia

-gracias-dijo abrazandola muy fuerte-gracias por regresarme la ilusion y la esperanza de poder amar de nuevo-susurro mientras la latina le daba un pequeño beso en el cuello y se acomodaban para dormir

······································

-no….no Rach-decia Quinn separandose de la morena

-porque no?-preguntaba Rachel besando aun el cuello de la rubia

-porque…-

-porque te sientes culpable?-pregunto sentandose en ella-no te entiendo, primero me dices que si, que quieres estar conmigo, luego me dices que no? En verdad que no te entiendo-dijo la morena negando con la cabeza, claro sin quitarse de encima de la rubia

-entiendeme.…es mi hermana, y ella fue marcada de vida por mi culpa, Rachel-dijo sentandose para quedar mas cerca de la morena-yo tuve la culpa de que se la llevaran!-dijo comenzando a llorar-yo….no pude hacer nada para protegerla-dijo desviando su mirada

-y yo que? Por si no lo recuerdas estaba contigo!, yo tambien le fallé a ella ese dia-dijo volteandole la cara, tomandola entre sus manos-ese dia AMBAS le fallamos, no la pudimos proteger….-dijo llorando tambien-pero no puedes seguir estando toda la vida asi….no puedes impedir que seamos felices Quinn, porque yo te amo y quiero ser feliz conti…..-el celular de la morena sonó, eran las 2 am, jaló su teléfono, que estaba en el buró de la lámpara, podia ver claramente _"mensaje entrante….FINN"_, le dio abrir y leyó el mensaje

"_**se que es tarde, y que no lo leerás, solo queria que supieras que acabo de terminar mi trabajo y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, buena noche(o mañana) Queen"**_**-F,** Rachel sonrió de medio lado, ese chico se estaba clavando con ella y a ella la única que le importaba era Quinn

-adivino…..-dijo fingiendo sorpresa-el T-Rex -

-no le digas asi, es simpatico-dijo respondiendole-_** "no te preocupes, igual tampoco me he dormido, descansa y ten dulces sueños"**_**-R**

-era necesario que le respondieras eso-dijo viendo la conversación-Queen? Que poco creativo-dijo al ver el apodo

-como te gusta criticarlo-dijo rodando los ojos

-yo te dire Peque y Bonita en ese caso-dijo acercandola mas hacia ella

-no juegues Quinn-dijo separandose un poco

-no juego Rach-sintió como volvia a vibrar el celular

"_**vaya, pense que las princesas dormian temprano, cada vez me sorprendes mas-**_**F **

-las princesas duermen temprano-decia Quinn con voz graciosa, Rachel solo rió ante su interpretación

"_**yo no sabia que supieras tanto de princesas y no me conoces ni la mitad de bien :)-**_**R **

-es en serio? Estas flirteando con él por mensajes y con tu novia enfrente?-pregunto alzando una ceja

"_**podria conocerte lo mejor posible, solo aceptame en tu vida como tu novio ;D"**_**-F **

-en serio te dijo eso?-dijo quitandole el celular, la morena se divertia de ver lo que hacia la rubia-y si le contesto algo como….-dijo aclarandose la garganta-_ "lo siento pero te dejo, tengo que ir a dormir con MI NOVIA"_-dijo escribiendo algo que Rachel no alcanzaba a ver

-no le diras eso o si?-dijo tratando de quitarselo pero no pudo

-UPS! Se envió-dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba un ojo

-que le dijiste Quinn?-pregunto entre sorprendida, curiosa y sonriente

-que tenias que dormir con tu novia-dijo alzando los hombros

-yo no veo a mi novia por aquí, es mas ni siquiera tengo novia-dijo alzando los hombros de igual manera que Quinn

-ah no tienes novia?-pregunto fingiendo sorpresa-entonces, permitame…..-dijo librandose de el cuerpo de la morena poniendose de pie, la morena se sentó en la cama mirandola con el ceño fruncido-permítame preguntarle, ya que esta soltera, si me permitiria ser su novia?-dijo incandose frente a ella, Rachel la miró, entre sorprendida e impactada, viajaba su vista de un ojo al otro

-en serio tienes dudas de la respuesta?-pregunto alzando una ceja, sus ojos irradiaban un brillo especial

-por supuesto que no, pero quiero escucharlo de tus labios-dijo sonriendo, el celular de Rachel sonó de nuevo, lo tomó y sonrió al ver la respuesta del mensaje de Quinn

"_**perdon, pero ya estoy ocupada por alguien que me ama demasiado"**_**-R**

"_**podria aun intentarlo no crees? ;)"-**_**F **

-a quien le darás el si?-pregunto la rubia al ver la sonrisa de la chica, no sabia si era por el mensaje que ella habia enviado o por lo que el chico habia respondido, el celular de Quinn sonó, la rubia vio a la morena y luego se puso de pie para ir por su celular

"_**lo siento, pero yo tambien amo a esa persona mas que a nadie, no podemos ser mas que solo amigos"-**_**R**

"_**eso responde tu pregunta? :D"-**_**R **

-eso me responde mas que todo lo que me puedas decir-dijo acercandose a ella para besarla

"_**un caballero siempre intenta lo que sea por su dama"**_**-F **

-en serio no tiene imaginación-dijo quitandole el celular a Rachel

"_**MI bonita ya contestó, ahora dejanos dormir porque existe gente que tiene cosas mas importantes, que solo estar mandando mensajes a media madrugada"**_**-R**

"_**P.D. MI bonita dice que le caes bien, pero que solo me ama a mi….Atte. Q"-**_**R **

-en serio pusiste tu inicial?-dijo riendose de las cosas que le escribia la rubia al chico, volvio a sonar el celular

-no se cansa?-pregunto rodando los ojos y abriendo el que pensaba, seria el ultimo mensaje

"_**el que este contigo ahora, no quiere decir que sea eterno"-**_**F**

"_**creeme cuando te digo que será para siempre"-**_**R**

"_**intentaré quedarme con ella"**_**-F**

"_**MI bonita no es un objeto que se apuesta o se gana, simplemente es un ser al que amo y no voy a soltar, asi que haz como te convenga, pero MI peque no será tuya"-**_**R**

"_**hare lo que me convenga y será quedarme con ella"**_**-F**

-en serio te estas peleando con él por medio de mi celular?-pregunto, al ver a la chica acostarse, jalandola para abrazarla y ponerse atrás de ella, colocando el celular enfrente de ambas

"_**lamento decirte que no será asi, pues ella es mi vida y no dejaré que alguien tan….patetico como tu me arrebate lo que mas amo, aceptalo! Y consiguete otra que te acepte, porque MI bonita…..no es para ti"-**_**R**

-crees que responda?-preguntó la morena al ver que la chica colocaba el celular de nuevo en el buró, mientras Quinn la jalaba de la cintura para abrazarla y dandole un beso en la mejilla

-no lo sé, y si responde mañana veremos-dijo apretandola mas junto a ella

····························

-esas dos estan mensajeandose con alguien-dijo Brittany con voz ronca

-lo se-dijo la latina de igual manera, el sonido constante de "Don't rain on my parade" las habia despertado, la latina tomó su celular y escribió un rapido mensaje

-les mandaste algo?-pregunto al sentir el movimiento

-si, espero que lo vean, hoy o mañana dará igual-dijo abrazandose de nuevo a su novia

······························

-que frustrante es ese chico-dijo Rachel jalando su celular

"_**seria menos molesto si escuchara sus ruidos al enrollarse y no el sonido del celular, tomando en cuenta que es totalmente escandaloso"-**_**S**

-respondele algo-dijo dandole el celular a la rubia

"_**tu no pienses enrollarte con mi hermana ¬¬'**_ , yo si _**prefiero escuchar el sonido molesto de un celular….Q"**_-**R**

"_**si tu te enrollas, yo tambien puedo hacerlo….B"**_**-S**

·······························

_**Wholas! Que tal? Pensaron que lo harian? Ajajá soy un poco mala XD, aun no es tiempo de lemmon, pero bueno, las Faberrys andan muy bien!, y las Brittanas ni se diga jeje, Finn se rendirá?, el pasado volverá? Dejen sus muy saludables reviews por favor! Dejen sus puntos de vista y que tal les pareció el meloso capitulo XD**_

_**FUU(:**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ni las Brittanas Ni las Faberrys NI mucho menos GLEE me pertenecen son propiedad de Ryan y FOX**_

El aterrizaje en el aeropuerto de Lima fue facil, Santana pagó para dejar el avion ahí el par de dias que iban a estar en su viejo hogar

-Lima, Ohio-dijo Santana viendo alrededor, apenas salieron del aeropuerto

-Lima, Ohio-repitió Quinn imitando la acción de la latina

-tantos recuerdos-habló Rachel despues de unos segundos en silencio

-tantos momentos-era Britt quien hablaba ahora, las cuatro chicas no vivieron sus mejores momentos en esa ciudad, sentian nostalgia pero sabian que era algo que tenian que superar, para poder tener un futuro, debian dejar el pasado atrás

-vamos a casa-se escuchó un voz detrás de ellas-vamos a casa Tana-

-vamos a casa Puck-la chica corrió a abrazar a su hermano

-Lima Heights Adjacents, la reina regreso-dijo el del mohicano en voz alta

-no me avergüences delante de todos-la latina se sonrojo ante el comentario-vamos chicas-llamó a su novia y a sus amigas. Fueron en el auto de Puck, hacia la casa de Santana, en donde al llegar desempacaron, en lo que describió Rachel como una "pequeña y ostentosa casa", la cual contaba con dos pisos, en el primero se apreciaba el vestibulo, una sala de estar, una cocina y un medio baño, en el segundo piso, cuatro habitaciones cada una con baños completos y uno extra al fondo del pasillo, con un patio trasero con una "pequeña" piscina

-la reina de Lima Heights Adjcents ha regresado, no pensé que fuera cierto-se escuchó una voz entre sexy y tierna, de alguna chica que la latina no reconoció en primera instancia

-tu eres…..-la latina sentia que conocía a esa chica, cabello castaño, ojos bastante peculiares, de mediana estatura, tez blanca, un cuerpo bastante deseable-eres…Natalie-dijo sorprendida corriendo a abrazar a la chica, que se agarró fuerte de ella, pues la latina dio giros con ella

-vaya pense que no te acordarías de mi, miedo me daba que no te acordaras de la familia-comentó sonriendo la chica, Quinn, Rach y la misma Britt se quedaron con cara de WTF!

-chicas, lo siento-dijo jalando a la chica de la mano-les presentó a Natalie López-agregó presentando a la chica-mi prima, la mas cercana-la chica sonrió dandole la mano a cada una de ellas, y su respectivo beso

-ellas son, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, y espero no le hayas echado ojo a mi bonita, Brittany S. Pierce-la chica se sonrojo

-no te preocupes…..no estoy para esas cosas-dijo alzando los hombros y suspirando

-no me digas que ya te casaste y ni siquiera me avisaste-dijo en tono "ofendido" Santana

-casarme? Para nada, pero hay una chica que…..-no terminó su comentario, solo suspiro-para que te cuento, son cosas estupidas, mejor dime que haz hecho-dijo desviando el tema, aunque a Santana le preocupara eso, no la presionaría, no ahora, tenia que sacarle toda la información pero mas tarde lo haria

-pues nada interesante, recuerdas a Susan, mi Britt…..-dijo la latina

-OH, la chica que…..del McKinley-Nat se dio a entender a su prima que solo asintió-es todo un privilegio y honor conocer a quien le quito el alma y el corazon a esta bitch-dijo sonriendo mientras le echaba el brazo por encima de sus hombros, Britt se sonrojo y las otras dos chicas sonrieron-tienen planes?-

-pues vinimos de paseo sin saber que hacer la verdad-contestó Santana

-pues yo tengo los planes perfectos _little light_-sonrió Nat

-nadie me decía así desde hace años-sonrió de vuelta la latina, Quinn y Rachel sabían que si Britt hubiera visto sonreir asi a su chica se hubiera sentido muy feliz

-una total sorpresa ya que todos lo sabian-dijo con sarcasmo la prima López

-lo siento, pero extrañaba todo esto-dio un suspiro resignado-pero todo fue para mejor, asi que no tengo porque quejarme-la sonrisa pura y sincera una vez mas regreso a aquella hermosa latina

-tengo el lugar perfecto a donde ir a descargar todo-la castaña sonrió de medio lado

·································

-este era tu plan perfecto?-preguntó la latina al verse en el centro comercial de Lima, con un monton de bolsas, la mayoria de Nat

-bueee…..que puedo decirte, esto es lo que me desahoga-la chica alzó los hombros haciendo un puchero

-esta chica no tiene nada que ver con la Santana badass que conocemos-dijo Quinn al oido de Rachel

-tienes toda la razon-concordó la judía

-y? que chica te robó el corazon?-preguntó Santana, de la mano de Britt

-se llama Emma-contestó la chica-es pelirroja, de ojos verdes y es perfecta…..-

-pero…..-completó Britt sabiendo que de antemano que habia algo malo

-ella….como decirlo-razonó un momento-esta…paralítica, hace poco tuvo un accidente de auto y casi muere-desvió la mirada, se sentía tan culpable, las otras chicas guardaron silencio-esta en rehabilitación, y logicamente yo voy con ella…..igual no se lo que siento-soltó un suspiro, las cuatro chicas entendian a Natalie, y pensaban que debia estar pasando por algo muy difícil

-y esta en su casa o en el hospital…me gustaria conocerla-dijo Santana

-esta en su casa-contestó Nat-sus padres la cuidan en el dia, y yo voy por las noches, todo ha cambiado desde el accidente-desvió su mirada-vamos a verla si quieren-sonrió un poco, mas aun al ver, que las cuatro chicas asentían

·····························

-buenas tardes señores Smith-saludó Natalie en cuanto abrieron la puerta

-buenas tardes Natalie-contestaron ambos al unisono

-esta Emma despierta?-preguntó la chica

-no lo sabemos, normalmente duerme toda la tarde, hasta la noche que llegas tu, pero pasa a ver-contestó la señora

-ellas son unas amigas, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Brittany Pierce y Santana Lopez, mi prima-dijo señalando a cada una

-un gusto, Edith Smith, y el es mi esposo, Roman Smith-presentó la señora

-quiero presentarselas a Emma-

-pasen-ambos señores se quitaron dejando el paso libre para las chicas, que se dirigieron escaleras arriba, siguiendo a Natalie hasta la habitación de la pelirroja. Al entrar, lograron ver que la habitación era bastante amplia, tenia una silla de ruedas, muletas, y demas aparatos que la ayudaban a sostenerse un poco mejor, en un buro, junto a su cama, una fotografia con un marco color dorado, en donde se veia a Emma con Natalie abrazadas, sonriendo ampliamente. En la cama, recostada, la chica pelirroja, parecia un angel, al menos eso pensaron las cuatro chicas.

-Emm-susurró Natalie acercandose a la pelirroja, incandose junto a ella-Emm amor, estoy aquí-acarició su rostro con extrema delicadeza, Santana se sorprendió al ver asi a su prima, Rachel y Quinn, incluso Britt percibió esa aura de amor que emanaba la chica. Emma se despertó y sonrió al ver a Natalie ahí.

-hola Nat-respondió la chica, recibiendo un beso de la castaña

-mira, quiero presentarte a unas amigas-dijo Natalie, ayudando a su chica a sentarse-ella es Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry-comenzó señalando a las dos primeras-y ella es Santana, mi prima, y ella su novia, Brittany Pierce-señaló a su prima y a Britt

-mucho gusto, yo soy Emma-dijo sonriente la chica

-lo sabemos, Nat te quiere mucho, asi que habla todo el tiempo de ti-Santana le guiñó un ojo a su prima que se sonrojó

-lo sé-bromeó la chica-que bien que estes aquí Santana, Nat me habla mucho de ti, parece que te conozco de toda la vida, me ha contado desde que eran pequeñas-

-mi prima me ama mucho a mi también-bromeó tambien Santana

-amor, quieres que hoy te lleve a mi casa?-preguntó Natalie

-mmm…no, no me siento bien, mejor me quedo aquí-le costaba negarse, pero en verdad le dolía todo, eso de la rehabilitación era gastante

-necesitas algo?-preguntó delicadamente

-no, gracias-simplemente se abrazó a ella mas

-que amorosa te ves primita, hace unos años jamás apostaria a verte asi-dijo Santana

-lo mismo digo, asi te ves cuando estas con Britt-contraatacó la chica

-lo sé, Britt me cambia-la morena besó a su chica

-empalagosa López-regañó Quinn golpeandola amistosamente

-nos vamos a retirar Nat, nos vemos mañana?-`preguntó Santana

-claro-dijo sonriendo Nat-mañana ella y yo iremos a dar la vuelta con ustedes-prometió Natalie

-de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana-Santana y las demás se despidieron, saliendo rumbo a la casa de la latina

·····························

-y bueno…..que te pareció mi prima-preguntó Santana

-es genial, se parece a ti, hasta cierto punto claro-respondió Britt, ambas ya estaban acostadas, listas para descansar

-lo sé, todos nos dicen lo mismo-suspiró abrazandose al cuerpo de su novia

-crees que Quinn y Rach ya…..-se dio a entender hacia la morena

-no, aun no, siento que estan esperando el momento perfecto-dijo Santana

-como tu?-preguntó la rubia-entiende que quiero estar contigo, no tienes porque preocuparte de lo que pueda pasar-habló la rubia acariciando a su novia, ambas estaban frente a frente, con los ojos cerrados y las frentes unidas-entiende que lo importante es que serás tu, y se que me cuidaras y procuraras de la mejor forma, no tengo miedo, porque lo haré contigo, haré contigo el amor, nunca lo he hecho, y se que contigo asi será-la latina se acercó a ella

-te amo Britt…mucho, estando aquí, quiero hacerte mia…..y ser tuya-susurró comenzando a besarla

···································

-estar aquí me hace recordar tantas cosas-habló Quinn, con Rachel en su regazo y viendo hacia el techo, mientras Rachel mantenia su rostro en su cuello, acariciando su abdomen

-estar en casa de San o estar en Lima-preguntó la judía

-estar en Lima-suspiró-me hace recordar lo que pude y no hice tiempo atrás-

-concuerdo contigo-Quinn se volteo hacia Rachel, quedando frente a frente

-estoy segura…hoy quiero ser tuya…hoy serás mia y no me arrepentiré de nada-susurró colocandose sobre a ella-volvimos al pasado, volvamos a intentarlo-Rachel no dijo nada, solo se dejó llevar por la ternura y a la vez temeridad que mostraba la rubia al tocarla

·································

_**Chan chan chan! Ahora si llegó la hora? Al fin podran hacer lo que tanto desean? Regresaron al lugar donde mas sufrieron, puede que se convierta en un lugar inolvidable?**_

_**Imaginense a Emma como la sexy Emma Stone y a Natalie como la sexy Mila Kunis, no se, pero se me hacen una linda pareja XD estoy loca, pero tenia que ponerlas juntas aunque sea en ficción **_

_**Fuu(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**NI LAS BRITTANAS NI LAS FABERRYS ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

Comenzando el recorrido por el rostro de la ojiverde, descendia hacia el resto de su cuerpo y aumentaba el calor de ambas. Aun permanecían con ropa, pero poco a poco comenzaban a necesitar sentir mas a la otra, todos esos sentimientos a flor de piel, hacia que sintieran que la ropa les quemara.

-esto se siente tan….raro-decía Quinn entre beso y beso

-lo sé, me siento igual, debe ser por que es nuestra primera vez-hablaba Rachel del mismo modo

-se siente mejor que en aquel entonces…..ahora es el momento correcto-Quinn giró posicionándose sobre la morena

Pensar que en ese mismo lugar, habian pasado tantas y tantas y con ni una habia sentido lo que siente con ella, ahí en ese mismo lugar, tantos recuerdos pasaban por su mente, pero no habia ninguno que la hiciera detenerse, no habia alguno que frenara aquella hermosa sensación que ambas experimentaban.

-esto….es perfecto-dijo Britt

-lo sé….te amo-susurro mientras recorria de nuevo el cuello de la rubia-nadie me habia hecho sentir asi….nunca-

-te amo…..mucho San-la latina se estremeció con el simple hecho de escuchar salir de los labios de la persona que mas amaba su nombre

-dios…en verdad te amo Britt-Britt-volvió al camino de besos en el cuerpo de la rubia, empezando por sus muñecas, recorriendo sus brazos delicadamente, subiendo por el hombro derecho, dando pequeños besos en el punto del pulso, que claramente se volvia mas acelerado. Beso su mandibula, para despues repetir la misma accion en el otro extremo. Llegando al fin a los labios de la rubia, antes de besarlos se detuvo un momento, solo para poder observar a su novia, con los ojos cerrados con una expresion pasiva, los labios entre abiertos, por la dificultad para respirar que comenzaba a presentarse, colocó una pierna a cada lado de las caderas de la rubia, quien se sentó haciendo que la latina quedara montada en ella, sin abrir los ojos aun, subia sus manos por los costados de la de tez obscura, ella mas que nadie sabia que podia ver mas por otros sentidos que por la vista, acariciaba la piel morena de la otra chica, y sentia perfectamente como se erizaba a su tacto, era inevitable no sonreir al sentir lo que provocaba en su novia. La latina ayudó subiendo sus brazos, facilitandole la tarea, dicha prenda recien quitada, fue a dar lejos de ellas.

Santana imitó la acción quitando cuidadosamente la playera de la otra, desabrochando poco a poco los botones se detuvo en el que quedaba a la altura de sus pechos, no queria que los recuerdos regresaran en ese momento a la mente de la rubia, la cual al sentir la duda en la chica morena, posó sus manos sobre las de la chica-quiero hacerlo San….tranquila-un susurro que volvió esa seguridad al cuerpo de la latina.

La latina prosiguió, bajando lentamente dicha prenda, su mirada se topó con la cicatriz en el abdomen de Brittany, aquella que la marcó en aquel entonces, y hasta ahora….seguia doliendo. La recostó de nuevo en la cama, bajando hasta ahí, Brittany se sorprendió al sentir los besos en esa zona, no esperaba que alguien…..en algun momento, en vez de correr o preguntar que habia pasado ahí…..simplemente hiciera eso….amarla sin importar nada.

La rubia besaba con mas urgencia a la morocha, dando entender que queria lo que sea que fuese a pasar. Se sentó dejando a la morena sobre ella, la morena le sacó la playera, dejando a la rubia semidesnuda frente a sus ojos. La rubia se detuvo, sus manos estaban dentro de la playera de la otra, y no sabia si seguir o no. Rachel conectó su mirada con la ojiverde, perdiendose una vez mas en ellos, quitandosela ella misma frente a la mirada, ya obscurecida de la rubia, que la jaló mas contra ella, besando suavemente su cuello, bajando a su abdomen, la morena soltó un sutil gemido, haciendo sonreir a su novia.

Quinn acercó sus manos al pantalón de la judía, temblaba y eso la morena lo notaba, ella misma temblaba, no tenia miedo, pero el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella, no sabia como seguir.

La mano traviesa de la latina se acercaba a el principio del pantalón de la ojiazul, su mano sudada y temblorosa trataba de deshacerse de aquella prenda, no entendia ese repentino nerviosismo de tenerla asi….a ella. Besaba sus labios, acariciaba su abdomen con delicadeza y no se atrevia a terminar de bajar su mano

-tambien estoy nerviosa….pero quiero hacerlo-Brittany tomó la iniciativa y le ayudó a despojarse de su pantalon, la rubia jamás habia sentido lo que era estar con alguien por amor, y no por obligación

-dejame ser tu primera vez, olvida todo tu pasado, permiteme borrar huellas indeseables y dejame marcar mi amor en tu piel, tatuarlo y procurarlo cada dia, dejame enseñarte a amar, dejame ser la unica en tu vida-la latina susurraba aquellas palabras como una dulce melodia para los oidos de la bailarina, jamás nadie le habia hablado de esa manera

-the one and only-respondió de la misma forma armonica

Santana prosiguió con su tarea, dejaba besos, con la rubia recostada, ella solo se limitaba a dejar sus propias marcas, que poco a poco desaparecian el dolor y el temor de la rubia, que enredaba sus dedos en el sedoso cabello obscuro de su novia, incitandola a seguir. La morena besó la parte interna de los muslos de la rubia, dudando en el paso a seguir, observó a su chica, tenia sus ojos cerrados, se veia perfecta. La ojiazul impulso un poco la cabeza de la morena hacia su entrepierna dando a entender que la necesitaba. Y asi lo hizo, Santana comenzó a dar masajes con su lengua en la zona, haciendo que la rubia gimiera sutilmente, el ritmo era impuesto por la latina. La holandesa seguia ese ritmo. Santana guiaba y Brittany la seguia.

La mano de Quinn se dirigía hacia la parte interna de los muslos de Rachel, acariciaba la zona, viendola y comprobando lo que ya sabia. Que la amaba, demasiado. La besaba, en besos llenos de amor y dulzura. Y si….el sueño de Rachel Berry siempre habia sido que Quinn Fabray fuera la primera persona con la que estuviera, y ese sueño hoy se cumplia.

Comenzaba a masajear el clítoris de la judia, haciendo que esta gimiera y se aferrara mas a ella.

-las dos juntas-susurró Rachel, bajando su mano a la intimidad de la rubia, Quinn por su parte, colocaba su frente contra la de su novia, para dirigir su mano a la entrada de la morena, introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, logrando que soltara un gemido ahogado en un beso, la morena imitó la accion, con un poco mas de fuerza, ambas estaban dentro de la otra, agregando un dedo mas. Ambas sintieron un sutil dolor, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en placer, al comenzar los movimientos dentro de su compañera.

Con sutiles embestidas, entraban y salian, Rachel tenia su mano libre en la espalda de la rubia, mientras Quinn se apoyaba en la almohada para mantener el ritmo. _"joder" _exclamó Rachel al sentir como la ojiverde aceleraba el ritmo, y conseguia mas profundidad en la morena. La rubia no sabia que hacer, pero suponia que iba bien, por los gritos de la chica debajo de ella. Rachel entraba y salía de la rubia, dando en el punto exacto, rozaba con su muñeca el clítoris de la rubia, haciendola gemir aun mas alto. _"Quinn….creo que…." "yo tambien"_ la rubia la cortó haciendole saber que ambas estaban llegando. Una, dos, tres entradas mas, y ambas se vinieron en los dedos de su novia. Rachel se aferró a la espalda de la ojiverde, mientras esta se dejaba caer suavemente sobre el cuerpo de la morena. Ambas suspiraron. Era su primera vez y casi llegan al mismo tiempo. Rachel acariciaba la espalda de la rubia, dibujando líneas sin sentido, hasta formar "MINE" en su espalda baja

-tuya-susurró la rubia-por siempre tuya mi vida-agregó dandole un casto beso en los labios, la morena enredo sus dedos en la cabellera rubia mientras sonreia, sentir el cuerpo de Quinn desnudo sobre ella, tocando cada centimetro de piel, era perfecto, y eso la llenaba mas que cualquier cosa.

-valió la pena esperar-susurró, Quinn sonrió, sabia que ese era el deseo mas grande de la judia, y amaba que en realidad la haya esperado a ella.

-no sabes cuanto espere esto-respondió Quinn dandole un beso en el cuello, no querian separarse, sabian que si lo hacian, se sentirian vacias-te amo Rach-

-yo mas Q….yo mas-la abrazó de nuevo, para poder conciliar un poco el sueño

Brittany jaló a la latina hacia arriba, logrando que quedara entre sus piernas. La morena colocó sus manos a cada costado de la cabeza de la rubia, que abrió sus piernas, enredandolas alrededor del cuerpo de la latina. _"quiero hacerte el amor" _susurró dulcemente en el oido de la rubia _"pero mas que nada, quiero hacerte sentir el amor"_ dijo para luego comenzar a besar su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios, su menton, cada centimetro del rostro de la rubia era atacado por los dulces tiernos besos de la morena, si alguien tenia duda de que la morena podia ser tierna, Brittany no tenia ni idea. El modo en que la tocaba, el modo en que la trataba, era simplemente perfecto, lo que sentia con cada roce de Santana, era magico. Su primera vez fue a la fuerza, todo el sexo que tuvo, no tenia sentimientos de por medio, al igual que Santana, su primera vez fue con una chica que conoció en un bar, que de seguro ni le dio su nombre, y todas las que pasaron por ahí, antes de este momento, no recordaba ni sus caras. Brittany le hacia querer mostrar cosas que ni ella sabia que podia tener. Su manera de enamorarla, su manera de seducirla, su manera de controlarla era algo que volvia loca a la latina. Ambas tenian algo en claro. Tener relaciones con sentimiento, era mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

La morena deslizaba su mano, acariciando esa cicatriz que tanto miedo le daba a la rubia susurró un tierno _"sexy"_ al pasar por ahí, haciendo sonreir a la holandesa. Se detuvo en su entrada, rozando con delicadeza la misma, tenia miedo de lastimarla, no queria que su novia al sentirla dentro recordara cosas indeseables. _"soy yo Britt"_ susurró en los labios de la ojiazul que asintió, sabia que la morena tenia miedo respecto a que algun recuerdo regresara a ella. _"lo se San"_ respondió Brittany, bajando su mano por el cuerpo de la latina, rozó su centro, haciendola gemir, y esta tomó eso como luz verde para adentrarse con cuidado en Brittany, ambas sucumbieron a la invasion que presentaban, si bien no era la primera vez para ninguna de las dos, se sentia como tal, por el tremendo peso de sentimientos que acarreaban. Años esperando este momento, años esperando encontrar a quien las hiciera temblar con solo un toque, y ahí estaban, mostrandose lo que es amar, lo que es devocion y admiración. Pero mas que nada, ilusion, ilusion de saber que no habia que temer a entregarse por completo al amor. El ritmo era lento, como queriendo adaptarse a esa nueva sensación, a ese nuevo calor que las invadia y llegaba hasta lo mas profundo de su ser. Santana colocaba su frente en el hombro de Brittany, el movimiento comenzaba a tomar forma con el paso de los segundos, comenzando a robarles gemidos mas sonoros y maldiciones sin sentido. Brittany sentia como su cuerpo estaba recibiendo un electroshock de arriba abajo, logrando que una sutil mordida que su novia le proporcionaba en el punto de pulso en su cuello, la hiciera venir sobre los dedos de la latina, se relajaba al terminar el escalofrio, sin dejar de entrar en Santana, que segundos despues, terminó como nunca antes, eso pensó ella.

-eso fue…..Britt, yo nunca habia….-confesó avergonzada

-supongo que eso significa sentir-la cortó haciendo que la latina la observara sin entender-supongo que eso sentian ellos "al llegar"-dijo suspirando, sus ojos se mantenian cerrados pero se cerraron con un poco mas de fuerza al decir lo ultimo, Santana comprendió de que iba todo eso

-no Britt…..es diferente-dijo dejandole un sutil beso en los labios-es diferente llegar por llegar, como ellos….o como yo antes de ti-dijo sonrojandose aun mas, sacandole una sincera sonrisa a su novia-es diferente llegar y decir "fue bueno", pararte e irte, es diferente hacerlo en automatico, por satisfacerte, y luego volver a hacerlo con alguien mas-susurró-ellos eran unos idiotas que no pensaban en lo que tu necesitabas, ellos querian metersela a alguien, sacarsela y listo-dijo con tono de repulsion, haciendo reir a la rubia-o como yo….que solo queria…..llenar el vacio-dijo colocando su frente en la de la ojiazul-pero ahora…..lo de recien fue….wow!, fue perfecto Britt, nunca habia llegado a ese nivel-dijo aun sabiendo que se volvia a sonrojar una vez mas-fue mas que una simple "llegada" Britt, eso fue sentir lo que realmente hicimos-

-lo sé San….fue diferente, porque en verdad senti….senti algo que nunca habia sentido-dijo Brittany acariciando la espalda de la morena y dejandose llevar por los besos que Santana dejaba en el hombro de esta-te amo Santy…..gracias por mostrarme lo que es amar-susurró haciendo que la latina se rompiera con esas simples palabras, robandole unas cuantas lagrimas que rodaron hasta caer en el pecho de la mas alta-que sucede?…..dije algo?-preguntó preocupada abrazandola con mas fuerza

-si…..-dijo asustando a la rubia, pero no la dejo hablar-hacer que me enamorara mas de ti….si eso es posible-continuó, haciendo que Brittany respirara con tranquilidad-hacer que…..te ame como nunca antes habia amado a nadie Brittany….convertirte en mi vida-agregó dandole otro beso en los labios, Brittany tambien lloraba, entendia a lo que se referia Santana, ella misma lo sentia

-eres mi vida Santy…..siempre lo serás-susurró jalandola mas hacia ella, dejandola encima de su cuerpo, y tapandolas a ambas con una sabana que tenia al lado. Adentrandose a un sueño profundo, con sus respiraciones acompasadas, y latidos de corazon en un mismo ritmo.

·································

_**Ya era hora! Jaja., no la verdad me pensaba y re-pensaba esta escena, no porque no quisiera, o no pudiera hacerla, pero tenia serias dudas en que lugar habria sido mas conveniente hacerlo. Supuse que era mejor aquí, espero que les haya gustado, perdon si no actualizaba, pero como dicen, mas vale tarde que nunca. Gracias por leer. Good life!**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**NI LAS BRITTANAS NI LAS FABERRYS ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

Movió una mano hacia su costado izquierdo, tratando de encontrar el cuerpo de su novia, pero solo encontró la fria sabana, se removió en su lugar tratando de desperezarse, no le extrañaba que estuviera sola, ya que, normalmente, la morena se levantaba primero. Abrió los ojos, y sintió la luz lastimandolos, los cerró con fuerza, y se sentó, se dio cuenta que aun seguia desnuda, por lo que, sin mas, entró al baño a ducharse. Suponia que su novia estaria abajo con su hermana y la latina, asi que no tardó mucho, para salir y encontrarse con ellas. Caminaba con el cabello revuelto, solo un short de mezclilla y una playera de tirantes gris, se acercó a Brittany para darle un beso en la mejilla, la latina y la ojiazul estaban sentadas en la mesa.

-buenos dias Britt, Santana-dijo a modo de saludo, acercandose a Rachel que preparaba el desayuno-buenos dias vida-dijo dandole un beso en los labios mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

-buenos dias Quinn-dijeron las tres al unisono

-que haremos hoy mujeres mias?-preguntó sonriendo mientras le quitaba un pan tostado a medio morder a la latina que alzó una ceja al ver que se lo comenzaba a comer

-alguien esta muy feliz hoy-dijo la latina acercandose a olerla-tuvieron sexo tortolas!-gritó asustando a ambas chicas, como lo sabia?

-que?….tu….no-tartamudeo la rubia

-como?…..quiero decir….-la morena tampoco se explicaba

-jaja, pero si no lo sabia! Ustedes me lo confirmaron!-reia con ganas, Brittany se unió a ella

-damn-susurró la ojiverde sonrojada, Rachel se sonrojó al doble

-jaja-la latina se removia en su asiento, la risa era demasiada y mas al ver la cara de las dos chicas delante de ella-ajajá-

-ya Santana!-dijo Rachel observandola, pero solo se sonrojó mas, haciendo que la latina riera con mas fuerza

-para San-susurró Brittany colocando su mano en el estomago de su novia

-creo….que….voy….a….a-decia entre risas, sin poder detenerse

-San-reprochó Brittany, aunque ella misma reia de la situación, no podia creer que ambas hayan caido tan facil

-pero mi vida…..ellas….sus….jaja-respiró profundo, ya comenzaba a dolerle el estomago por el esfuerzo-ya….ya….pero….-iba a comenzar a reirse de nuevo, pero su novia la besó antes de que tuviera otro ataque de risa, calmandola por completo, ya que se perdió en el beso

-mucho mejor-susurró la rubia cuando se separó de ella

-gracias-dijeron las tres chicas

-bueno….y que haremos?-preguntó Rachel queriendose sentar en la silla frente a Santana, pero esta puso sus pies, haciendo que la judia la viera extrañada, la latina le hizo una seña, dandole a entender que se sentara en las piernas de Quinn, Rachel negó, pero la mirada intensa de Santana ganó y sin mas, la morocha se dirigió a su novia, pidiendole permiso de sentarse y Quinn solo se hizo un poco para atrás dandole un beso en los labios

-awww pero si son hasta tiernas-dijo Santana, Brittany asintió, pues sintió los pasos de la morena y sabia donde estaba

-insisto, a donde iremos?-preguntó de nuevo Rachel obviando el comentario de la otra morena

-mmm…..no lo sé, Nat me acaba de mandar mensaje, para preguntarme lo mismo, y le dije que ella hiciera plan y me avisara-dijo hacia las tres chicas que asintieron y terminaron de desayunar

···································

-vaya plan ehhh-se quejó la latina

-Oh bueno pero si a ti no te gusta nada de lo que planeo-se quejó la latina de ojos claros

-bah! Pensé que plan era no sé….ir a dar la vuelta a distintos lugares….no esto-dijo viendo el local frente a ellas

-pero si "esto" es el lugar que mas te gustaba cuando estabas aca-dijo la otra morena picandola

-exacto….cuando estaba aca-dijo suspirando, hace años que no se paraba por ahí, la ultima vez fue cuando una chica la invitó a ir ahí para declarársele y fue…..friky, tanto que no quiso regresar

-ahora estas aca-dijo alzando los hombros

-pero…..Breadstix?-preguntó viendola con cara de negacion

-tomalo como una cita-dijo alzando una ceja-tomenlo-dijo viendo a Rachel y Quinn

-pero….-dijo queriendo repelar, pero Brittany la detuvo

-esta bien….entremos-dijo la rubia jalando de la mano a su novia que sin mas la siguió

·····························

-que quieres comer mi vida?-preguntó Santana en tono bajo, se acercó a su novia como en la comida que tuvo con sus padres, prohibiendole de nuevo el vino, solo que ahora se sentia comoda de prácticamente hablarle a ella nada mas. Susurraba el menu, ante la mirada atonita de Natalie, y las otras dos chicas tambien estaban sorprendidas, nada que ver con lo que la chica queria aparentar, simplemente con la rubia su defensa desaparecia y solo podia dar una ternura, que ni ella sabia que tenia.

-pero si son hasta tiernas-molestó Quinn, haciendo que Santana alzara una ceja

-si si, lo que digas Quinnie-dijo sonriendo al ver como la rubia se sonrojaba al escuchar aquel sobrenombre de los labios de la latina

El mesero llegó y tomó sus ordenes, todas comentaban un poco de todo, hasta que la latina tocó un tema importante

-que haras con Emma….quiero decir….ella podra tener de nuevo movilidad en sus piernas?-preguntó hacia su prima que solo suspiró

-no lo se….lo estamos intentando, mis padres son quienes estan movilizando todo en el hospital, pronto tendremos que ir a New York-dijo explicando a su prima que asintió para que prosiguiera-pero aun tenemos que ver como progresa, en un mes mas o menos estaremos por alla-dijo sonriendo

-pueden quedarse en mi departamento, por eso no se preocupen-dijo sonriendo mientras la de ojos claros asentia con una gran sonrisa

-mi padre tiene que hablar con una doctora de alla, para que esta le diga a su esposo que revise a Emma, creo que es el mejor en ese tipo de cosas-dijo suspirando-gracias San-dijo con una sonrisa hacia su prima que le respondio de la misma manera

Terminaron de comer, Santana se hizo cargo de la cuenta, despues de pelear un poco con las otras chicas, y salieron del lugar, comenzando a caminar hacia el centro comercial, Britt dijo que queria un helado, y Santana no se lo iba a negar. Al llegar, fueron a la heladeria, sentandose en una mesa para conversar otro poco mientras comian sus helados.

-y mis tios?-preguntó Natalie, pero por la cara de Santana sabia que no era buena esa pregunta

-ehm….hace poco estuvieron por allá-dijo suspirando, sintió la mano de Brittany en su pierna, comenzando a acariciarla, relajandola poco a poco-fuimos a comer con ellos….-

-tu y….?-preguntó extrañada

-Britt y yo-dijo desviando la mirada

-wow….termino mal cierto?-sabia que de eso no debió haber salido nada bien

-mas que mal-dijo lanzado un largo suspiro-termine por desheredarme de todo su dinero-dijo alzando los hombros-ah! Y si quieres mas detalles le tiré la comida y el vino encima-dijo resignada, Natalie comenzó a reir estrepitosamente, haciendo que la morena la mirara extrañada

-eso es genial Santy!-seguia riéndose, las otras chicas no entendian su reaccion-se lo merecía después de todo no?-preguntó la chica ahora completamente seria, sorprendiéndolas de nuevo, al cambiar tan rapidamente de actitud, Santana asintió-no necesitas su dinero cierto?-

-nada de él necesito-dijo viendo su helado fijamente

-en su momento….fue el pilar mas grande de tu vida little light-dijo la chica tomando su mano

-yeah Sparky, pero ahora es un desconocido mas-dijo aferrandose a esa mano, que tan bien le venia en esos momentos

-no lo es tan asi Lighty-dijo sonriendo de medio lado-lo quieras o no llevas su sangre….no me mires asi….no te estoy diciendo que seas igual a él-agregó al ver las miradas de su prima, primero una fulminante, seguida de una con la ceja alzada

-pero si que…..que tenemos algo en comun-dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, las Faberrys y su misma novia no decian nada, solo escuchaban lo que ambas chicas decian, querian conocer un poco mas a la latina, novia de su querida Brittany, que tan misteriosa se les hacia.

-mira Lighty, jamás te he juzgado, pero tu pasado no es el mejor, no es algo de lo que nos sintamos orgullosas, menos….menos despues de todo-dijo con algo de dificultad, preguntándole con la mirada si era correcto hablar con ellas ahí, Santana asintió, ella no se atrevia a hablarles sobre todo su pasado a las chicas que hoy en dia eran su vida, tal vez Natalie la podria ayudar con eso-sabes que jamás me ha molestado lo que has hecho, ni lo que has decidido….aun cuando todo eso fue poco convencional para ti-dijo meditando sus siguientes palabras-llegaste a parecerte tanto a él….que me dabas miedo-aceptó, sorprendiendo a las tres chicas, Britt no podia imaginarse a su novia….como igual a aquel señor que conoció, Quinn y Rachel solo saltaron ante la confesion, la latina desvió su mirada, sabia que era cierto-gracias a dios entendiste que eres muy distinta a él-siguió la morena

-te….te daba miedo?-preguntó con voz temblorosa la latina, Natalie le besó la mano a su prima

-entiende Santy, que, despues de Emma, eres un pilar muy importante en mi vida, de esos que a pesar de no tener siempre dices: ¿Qué haria ella?¿Cómo lo pensaria ella?-susurró sonrojada, nunca le habia dicho ese tipo de cosas a la morena que tenia en frente, y ahora se sonrojaba-pero….en esos…..dos años que….no eras tu, me daba miedo perderte, me daba miedo que….lo intentaras de nuevo-lo ultimo lo dijo casi inaudiblemente, pero las otras tres chicas lo escucharon Santana la observó sorprendida, volteo a ver a sus amigas, vio como Quinn y Rachel la observaban con cara de "WTH esta diciendo!" y vio a su novia, desviar su mirada, sacudiendo su cabeza, de seguro intentando que cualquier pensamiento que haya pasado a causa de esa frase, se fuera de su mente

-pero…..no pensaba en aquel entonces-dijo viendo mas a Quinn y a Rachel

-exactamente por eso tenia miedo….no tienes ni idea de que senti cuando me lo dijeron….sabes el shock que senti al enterarme de que te podria perder?-preguntó entre lagrimas, Santana no sabia que hacer, no estaba preparada para toda esa conversación, queria abrazar a su prima, se puso de pie y se arrodilló frente a ella, gracias a dios, estaban en un lugar un poco mas privado de la heladeria, la tomó de las manos y suspiró

-no soy como él….perdon si me parecí a él en un momento….perdon si te rompiste tanto por mi culpa, no queria dejarte….solo queria dejar de sufrir….dejar de sentir que no me aceptaban, que todo apestaba-dijo limpiandole las lagrimas que corrian por su rostro-perdon por no pensar en cuanto podria afectarte….que yo muriera-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro, que hizo temblar a las otras tres chicas-no queria hacerte sentir asi….pero era una adolescente lesbiana deprimida, y sabes lo horrendo que es eso-dijo con un poco de gracia, ganando una media sonrisa entristecida de su prima-creeme….luché por cambiar….y lo logré, ya no muevo las cosas con dinero o con sexo, ya tiene…..año y medio que no estoy con una persona solo por sexo-dijo viendola con ternura-se lo deje en claro….él mejor que nadie sabe que no me destruira, no lo va a lograr….no de nuevo-dijo siendo sorprendida por sus propias lagrimas, Quinn y Rachel seguian en shock, y Britt….ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza, intentando no pensar en eso.

-San….perdon por todo este show-dijo secandose las lagrimas, mientras abría las piernas para jalar a su prima y abrazarla con fuerza, Santana se aferró a ella con fuerza

-no voy a volver a caer….no voy a intentar irme de nuevo-susurraba una y otra vez-no soy como él, no soy como él, no soy como él-decia entre sollozos, haciendo que Brittany se rompiera y comenzara a llorar, Santana su puso de pie y caminó hacia ella-era estupida, no tenia una razon, algo que me mantuviera con los pies en la tierra….pero ahora tu eres esa persona, tu eres quien me mantiene aquí-susurró hacia su novia que la abrazó con fuerza, al estar sentada, y su novia de pie entre sus piernas, solo rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la morena, mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello, comenzando a calmarla, poco a poco, la rubia comenzaba a cesar el llanto, no sabia toda la historia, ni el porque habia pasado lo que habia pasado, pero algun dia Santana se lo diria, ella lo sabia

-ya hemos dado un buen show aquí, es mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Rachel con voz ronca a causa del horrendo nudo en la garganta que sentia, Quinn asintió, ella no podia hablar, pues estaba segura que su voz saldria igual a la de Rachel. Todas se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la salida

-tengo que ver a Emma-dijo suspirando, mientras se despedia de Quinn, luego de Rachel, y luego de Britt, acercandose a Santana abrazadola con fuerza-no te quiero obligar a nada, pero es mejor que les cuentes las cosas claras, desde eso….hasta el "casi-compromiso-estupido"-dijo riendo por como, ambas le habian nombrado a aquel suceso, la latina asintió, sabia que las chicas tenian grandes interrogantes por lo que habian escuchado, tenian que hablar-se van mañana cierto?-preguntó hacia su prima mientras se separaban

-de hecho, en la madrugada despegamos-dijo la latina

-de acuerdo….me despedire de Emma en su nombre-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Santana

-que conste que nosotras no nos despediríamos como lo haras tu ehhh-dijo en respuesta, haciendola sonrojar, mas aun cuando las otras tres chicas entendieron y rieron un poco

-OK OK, en un mes me tendras por alla….de acuerdo?-dijo sonriendo mientras su prima asentia

-estaré esperandolas con ansias Sparky-dijo revolviendo su cabello, la chica de ojos claros sonrió

-de acuerdo Lighty-dijo sonriendo-Britt, Quinn y Rachel, les encargo a esta latina rebelde-dijo guiñendoles un ojo-Britt, contrólala-dijo riendo al ver sonrojada a su prima-cuídense, te quiero Santy-

-yo mas Nat-la chica comenzó su trayecto en cuanto escuchó eso. Mientras las otras chicas caminaban hacia el lado contrario, tenian que salir esa misma noche

·································

_**Yeap! No se lo esperaban cierto? Jaja, espero que les haya gustado, lleguemos a New York y veremos que pasa XD lo que se queda en Ohio se queda en Ohio? A no, eso es Boston jaja perdon por no actualizar antes jeje :S**_

_**FUU(: **_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**NI LAS BRITTANAS NI LAS FABERRYS ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

De nuevo en New York, en su nuevo hogar, dejando atrás los recuerdos de Lima, y todo Ohio. Santana se dirigió a su departamento, llevó sus maletas y regreso a la casa de Britt, las chicas ya estaban ahí, sin hacer nada, mas que ver un poco de televisión, Brittany la escuchaba, mas que verla, por obvias razones, Santana se sentó junto a ella, abrazándola de manera protectora

-pero si no puedes pasar mas de una hora separada de ella-se burló Quinn, que estaba en el otro sofa, abrazada a su chica

-la que habla-refutó la latina, haciendo que la otra no dijera nada

-te quedaras conmigo esta noche?-preguntó Britt, Santana suspiró

-no puedo, tengo que ir a la oficina, hay un caso demasiado fuerte, y tengo que pasarme toda la noche ahí, viendo la evidencia-dijo cerrando los ojos, se habia acostumbrado a dormir con su novia

-y no puedes hacerlo aca?-preguntó haciendo un puchero

-no, tengo que ir a la oficina, y de ahí ir a ver al forense y todo eso, voy a estar toda la noche en la policia-dijo lamentándose asi misma

-y aun asi te quisiste ir a Ohio-dijo Rachel

-si bueno…..en unos dias es la audiencia, tengo que estar preparada, voy contra un colega que es de los mas fuertes-dijo viendo a ambas chicas

-y que caso es?-preguntó Quinn, debia ser algo muy importante si no, la chica no se iria y dejaria a su hermana

-un psicopata, acosaba a unas chicas amenazándolas con cosas privadas, las hacia parecer sospechosas, atraparon a una, pero la mente maestra ya esta siendo procesada, no sabemos como, pero siempre se escapaba de las manos, hasta que bueno….la juez de Rosewood me pidió ayuda, no es un caso que sea del juzgado de New York, pero como somos los mejores, hablo con nosotros-dijo suspirando-la evidencia es muy confusa, tenia un pseudónimo, asi que….tenemos que ver como podemos atraparlos, pienso que es mas de uno-alzó los hombros

-entonces tienes que ir a Rosewood en algun momento?-preguntó Brittany

-no, en todo caso los traerán aca-contestó la latina-si es que puedo inculpar a los demas, es estresante, pero no puedo decepcionar a ninguno de los dos jurados-alzó los hombros

-pero minimo te quedaras a comer y a cenar, cierto?-preguntó Rachel, la morena asintió, la judía se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina

-te pone mal ese caso cierto?-preguntó Quinn, la latina asintió

-el psicópata le mató la novia a una de ellas-suspiró Quinn abrió los ojos y la boca al escuchar eso, Britt soltó un sonoro "wow" y Rachel, que tambien habia escuchado desde la cocina, un "OH por dios" que retumbó en todo el salón.

-y a la mejor amiga de las cuatro, las amenazas eran….por todos los medios, celular, e-mail, cartas, cosas materiales, todo!-decia sorprendida

-tu podras Santy-dijo la ojiazul dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia-tu los encerrarás-dijo con seguridad

-eso espero-dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa

·············································

-_ey, como estás mi vida?-_

_-bien, pero algo me falta aquí junto a mi-_

_-mañana iré a verte-_

_-si, pero ahora quiero tenerte aquí-_

_-para que?-_

_-para poder besarte…..y tocarte-_

_-bueno, podrias venirte conmigo aca-_

_-nooo, me dan miedo los muertos-_

_-ahora estoy viendo las evidencias Britt, no hay muertos-_

_-bueeeno, pero te extraño-_dijo en tono completamente aniñado la ojiazul

_-lo sé, que te parece si en la mañana voy por ti y salimos a dar un paseo-_

_-pero tienes que trabajar-_

_-si, pero lo puedo posponer un par de horas-_

_-segura?-_

_-si, además…..quiero hablarte de algo, hace un rato recibí una llamada, y necesito hablar contigo sobre eso-_su voz no era del todo alegre

_-de acuerdo Santy, nos vemos mañana-_se despidió la chica un poco extrañada por la reacción de la otra

_-hasta mañana mi vida, te amo-_

_-yo también te amo Santy-_las dos colgaron al mismo tiempo, para que la latina pudiera volver a su trabajo, aunque la otra llamada la habia descolocado, que queria ahora? Después de todo ella habia humillado a su padre. Su celular comenzó a sonar, lo tomó y leyó un mensaje.

_**Piénsalo Santy, seria nuestra oportunidad de curar a tu chica, tal vez sea bueno, por una vez, deja el orgullo de lado-P**_

-_eres un idiota, ni creas que estaré de acuerdo con lo que él diga, si lo llegara a aceptar, sería con otro médico, hablaré con ella y lo intentaremos, pero no con ellos, le pediré ayuda a mi tio-_

_-calma Tana, deberias respirar-_

_-no, quiero que me oigas bien, ves a ver a nuestro tio y dile que me llame lo mas pronto posible-_el chico del otro lado suspiró pesadamente

_-Tana, deberías llamarle tu misma, él tiene contactos, de seguro te ayudará-_el chico suspiró, su hermana tenía razón, si ellos mismos habian llamado, lógicamente no era por algo bueno, su tio podría ayudarla, él si los quería bien, no por nada Nat y ellos eran como hermanos

_-bueno, tan pronto como puedas hablas con él y le dices que me contacte a mi numero personal, quiero que tu le hables de la situación frente a frente con él -_

_-algo mas jefa?-_preguntó con ironía el chico, ella rió un poco

_-gracias hermano_-agradeció con sinceridad, el chico sonrió

_-hablo con él y tu te encargas del resto-_

_-claro, nos vemos luego Puck-_

-_adios Santy-_colgó el teléfono, podría intentarlo, le dijo que haría hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo, y no se echaría para atrás

_**······························**_

-hola mi vida-saludó Quinn, la judía veia por la ventana, al parecer no tenía sueño-que haces aquí?-preguntó sentándose junto a la morena, en el asiento junto a la ventana

-no tengo sueño-susurró, la rubia se puso detrás de ella y la recargó en su pecho, la morena entrelazo sus dedos con los de la rubia

-que sucede? Tienes algo? Te sientes mal?-preguntó preocupada, la morena cerró los ojos un instante, la rubia no entendía su actitud, la abrazó con mas fuerza-dime lo que quieras cariño-la morena suspiró y volteo a verla

-como nos ves en unos años?-preguntó con cara contrariada, la rubia frunció el ceño

-no entiendo-aceptó

-ya sabes, tu y yo, donde estaremos en unos años-la observó, Quinn pensó un poco

-pues, tu tendrás obras como ahora, yo….seguiré con mi galería-alzó los hombros

-que maneja tu hermano y tu solo pones un pie por ahí cada mil años-dijo con ironía

-no entiendo porque lo dices, es decir, vivimos bien, mi hermano se encarga de las mayorias de las cosas de la galería y tu tienes buenos protagónicos en obras importantes de Broadway, por lo que tu eres una estrella y no tienes que estar ahí metida todos los dias, solo cuando quieres hacer una obra, no le veo nada de malo vivir asi…..-la morena respiró profundamente y la interrumpió

-quiero tener hijos-soltó, la rubia se quedo estática comenzando a procesar lo que la otra chica habia dicho

-hijos?-preguntó aun aturdida, la morena asintió-conmigo?-la respuesta era bastante obvia, pero al parecer estaba aun un poco en shock

-lógicamente Quinn-la judía rodó los ojos, la rubia asintió pensativamente-pero no se que es lo que tu piensas-susurró, la ojiverde sonrió y le dio un beso muy sutil en los labios, en la frente, en las mejillas, la nariz y de nuevo en los labios

-claro que quiero tener hijos contigo mi vida-susurró, la morena sonrió y se aventó a los brazos de su chica por lo que ambas quedaron acostadas-me encanta estar contigo encima mio, pero que te parece si vamos a la cama mejor-la morena asintió y ambas se pusieron de pie y caminaron a la cama para acostarse juntas-como te imaginas a nuestros bebés?-la judía sonrió

-rubios, de ojos verdes, igualitos a ti-susurró, la rubia rió un poco

-yo quiero dos mini-Rachel Berry-la morena la besó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

-en un año podríamos intentarlo no crees?-propuso Rachel, la rubia pensó un poco, podrían ahorrar para cuando llegara todo eso, aunque no lo necesitaran, tenian buenos trabajos y el dinero para poder hacerlo en ese tiempo

-tienes razón-aceptó-quien lo tendria primero?-al parecer su novia tenia todo planeado

-tu-la rubia asintió con una sonrisa-será una niña, le pondremos Beth-la ojiverde la vio sorprendida-Beth Fabray-Berry-la rubia asintió, se escuchaba bien-les diremos a Britt y San?-Quinn asintió-eso pensé-le dio otro beso un poco mas largo para después ambas dormirse abrazadas

···································

-buenos dias mujeres mias-saludó Santana ni bien entró a la casa, siendo recibida por Quinn, la vieron y llevaba la misma ropa que el dia anterior-no fui a mi casa, del buffet me vine para aca-las otras chicas asintieron, Britt estaba sentada en el sillón asi que se acercó a ella y le dio un beso

-tenemos una gran noticia-dijeron ambas Faberrys, la latina las observó y Britt asintió para que prosiguieran-bueno, anoche estuvimos pensando-comenzó Rachel

-que en un año, tal vez un hermoso bebé este en proceso-dijo Quinn, Britt y San pensaron un momento

-oh….eso quiere decir que…. Oh por dios-dijo Britt, Santana las observó muy sorprendida

-felicidades chicas!-la latina se levantó para abrazarlas con fuerza, la rubia soltó un gritito de emoción mientras aplaudía-ahora yo tengo que hablar contigo Britt, con ustedes a decir verdad-la seriedad de la latina asustó a todas-necesitan saber mi pasado-todas se sorprendieron-y sobre algo muy importante que…..que estoy tratando de hacer por ti Britt-las Faberrys la observaron-por donde quieren empezar?-preguntó y las otras tres pensaron un poco

-por tu pasado-hablaron las tres, ella solo asintió y tomó asiento en el sillón frente a Britt, por lo que las otras dos se sentaron a los lados de Britt

······································

_**Pasado de San…..algo a la "vista" para Britt veamos que sucede XD, gracias por leer y les acepto cualquier review que me quieran dejar. Good Life!**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


End file.
